Shadows of their Hearts
by scarlet-t3ars
Summary: 7th year. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are chosen to be this year's heads. But somehow, they got themselves play truth or dare with the prefects. And eventually, Hermione had to kiss a certain Draco Malfoy. Would a kiss still be that simple touch?
1. Welcome Back, Students

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter 

Shadows of Their Hearts

Summary:  
7th year of Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are chosen to be this year's heads. But somehow, they got themselves play truth or dare with the prefects. And eventually, Hermione had to kiss a certain Draco Malfoy. Would a kiss still be that simple touch? Or would it bloom to something that both heads fear most: falling in love.

Chapter 1- Welcome Back, Students

Draco found himself at platform 9 and 3/4 on a cold September breeze. He was wearing casual clothes and a gold pin attached to his chest. It had the Hogwarts crest on it with a big HB initials. He was still that handsome prick most of the students thought he was. As always, he had his head held high, proudly showing off his badge. His mother gave him some of his things and helped him put it on the train.

On that same day, Hermione arrived at platform 9 and ¾ along with her friends, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley. All of you know that Harry and Ginny are together now. And Ron still has this BIG crush on Hermione. Hermione was no longer the bushy haired, nerdy gal you used to know. Her curves were clearly noticeable and her hair had turned into soft brown locks. She had been getting whistles since she arrived the platform. She turned around and noticed that Ron was staring at her. She blushed and said, "Ron, continue doing that but still I won't melt."

Ron snapped back to reality and mumbled an apology and looked away. Harry, Ginny and Hermione were laughing hysterically at Ron. Ron tried to change the subject but Ginny just teased him more.

"Why don't you just admit it, Ronald? You think Hermione's hot!"

"What are you talking about? Come on, let's get our things in the train and find a compartment." He answered, trying hard to avoid the Hermione subject.

"Stop trying to change the subject, Ron. But oh well, lets just get our things in the train. Like YOU said." Ginny snapped back.

Hermione was wearing a black fitting spaghetti strapped top and a fit hipster jeans that complimented her long legs. Her top showed a bit of her stomach but not enough show her navel. She had a gold badge pinned on her chest with a big HG initials on it. She looked around trying hard to find the Head Boy. Just in time, she found herself face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little mudblood. Trying hard to be the head girl, Granger? Does that badge mean 'Hermione Granger'?" Draco said with his famous smirk plastered in his face.

"For your information, ferret, I AM head girl! So fuck off, Malfoy!" she shouted.

"Ooh! Granger swore! Alert the media. Like that'll scare me." He said confidently. "Maybe you're forgetting something, my dear little mudblood. I'm Head Boy. And what are you going to do about it?"

Hermione's heart sank. The head boy is no other than Draco Malfoy and she had to share a common room with him. 'Great! Just great!' she said in her head. Without another word she left Draco on the platform. She went to Harry and Ron and asked them to help her with her things.

Draco on the other hand, was amazed with Hermione's actions. She just let him win. 'She kinda looks hot in those clothes.' He thought. 'Woah there Draco! You didn't just think that that mudblood is hot!' He just shrugged off the thought and went to the head's compartment.

Neville asked the three if they could sit with him in his compartment. Even though Neville isn't that handsome, he still looked good this year. He was with Luna Lovegood now. When they were settled in the compartment, Hermione stopped the silence.

"Guess who's the head boy this year?" she asked, with malice in her tone.

"Don't tell me it's that git, Malfoy." Harry said.

"Welcome to my world." She answered sarcastically. "I mean, why would Dumbledore do this to me?! Did I do anything bad to deserve this?!" Ron put a sympathetic hand on Hermione's shoulder and remembered something.

"Harry, don't we have to go to the prefects compartment for a meeting with Professor McGonagall?" he asked, turning around to face Harry.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, guys. Prefect duties." And he shot everyone apologetic smiles. "You too Hermione, right? You are to stay in the head's compartment."

"Thanks a lot, Harry. For making me stay with ferret boy the entire ride to Hogwarts." Hermione growled. But inside, she wanted to see Draco.

"Sorry, 'Mione. But I think you will get into trouble if you don't go to the head's compartment. Well, see you!" Harry answered and went to Ginny to kiss her goodbye. When they parted, Ginny gave a deep sigh and looked at the window, waving goodbye to her family. Hermione had no choice but to do her instructions: to wait in the head's compartment and be told their tasks for the evening. She waved Ginny, Neville and Luna goodbye and went to the head's compartment.

As she left the train left the station. Moments later and she arrived at the head's compartment and saw a reading Draco Malfoy. "Welcome, mudblood." Draco greeted her with hatred in his voice. "Why thank you, DEAR." She answered changing her the tone of her voice. She sounded just like Pansy but far better… her voice was loving and caring. And her eyes showed interest towards Draco.

Draco was taken aback but managed to keep his composure. "W-w-WHAT?" he asked confused with Hermione's actions. 'First you let me win in the station and now you do this?' he thought.

Hermione closed the compartment door and locked it with a swing of her wand. She walked slowly towards a shocked Draco. But still he didn't budge. He kept his ground. Soon they were nose to nose and Hermione was on his lap. Hermione slowly leaned in and when their lips were centimeters away and Draco can feel her breath and can smell her perfume, he pushed her off him. She was shocked to find out that Draco didn't always take advantage of opportunity.

Draco looked at the window and said, "What ever you're planning, it won't work on me"  
Hermione look stunned and returned to normal. She sat down opposite Draco and flicked her wand to unlock the door. "I have a new found respect for you, Malfoy." She said in a whisper. But still, Malfoy heard her. He just smiled at that remark and continued looking at the surroundings outside. She noticed this but paid no mind to it and got her I-pod. She got the headphones and started listening to the music.

Canto Alla Vita By: Josh Groban

Dedicato a chi colpevole o innocente

Perso in questo mare

Si e arreso alla corrente

Chi non e mai stato vincente?

Dedicato a chi ha sempre una speranza

Davanti ad un dolore

Nel freddo di una stanza

Dedicato a chi cerca la sua liberta

Canto alla vita

Alla sua bellezza

Ad ogni sua ferita

Ogni sua bellezza, belleza…

After listening to the first and second verse, she sang with the song. She thought that Draco wouldn't hear her because she lowered her voice.

"I sing to life and to it's tragic beauty

To pain and to strife, but all that dances through me

The rise and the fall; I've lived through it all

Dedicato a chi l'ha sempre inaridita

Come impossessato, uscita fra le dita

Era sempre gia finita

Canto alla vita

Negli occhi tuoi riflessa

Facile e infinita

Terra a noi promessa

Canto alla vita

Canto a dolce e fiera

A questo nostro viaggio

Che ancora ci incatena

Ci chiama

Non dubitare mai

Non dubitare mai

Non lasciarla mai da sola

Da sola

... ancora ...

Canto alla vita

Alla sua bellezza

Canto alla vita

Canto a dolce e fiera

A questo nostro viaggio

Che ancora ci incatena

Ci chiama..."

---

Draco was shocked to hear someone sing a foreign song. He turned his head and saw Hermione singing with her eyes closed. He continued listening to her sing. When she finished and opened her eyes, she was shocked to see Draco looking at her with his famous smirk plastered on his face. She blushed and turned off her I-pod. She took off the earphones and let it dangle on her neck.

"Nice voice. I didn't expect you to be that desperate, Granger, to seduce me with your voice." He said brazenly.

"I'll have you kno-" she was cut when the compartment door opened and there was McGonagall with her eyebrow arched. Both heads turned to see her and Hermione blushed.

"Thank you with that remark, Ms. Granger. Do I see the heads quarrelling?" she asked, looking at the two with death glares. The two simply shook their head. Draco managed to answer " No, ma'am. We were just goofing off. We're bored to death, see." Then looked at Hermione for some support. "Oh yes, professor!" she added and smiled.

"Very well. Here are your instructions." McGonagall said. "You are to report to Professor Dumbledore and me after the feast. We will be showing you to your common room." With that, she left the two alone. Hermione simply nodded and Draco just looked outside.

2 hours later,

"We should tell everybody to change into their robes. We will arrive at Hogwarts in an hour." She simply said. "You do the Slytherins and Ravenclaws. I'll handle the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs."

"What of the first years?" he asked. Hermione opened her mouth to protest but was cut off when Draco said. "I know! I know, tell them to change their clothes. Just messing with you, mudblood."

Hermione just shook her head and went outside the compartment and Draco followed her. But she stopped him. She waved her wand and the two of them were changed into their robes. Draco gestured for her to go first. They were rounding the train and told everyone to change into their robes. Some Slytherins and Ravenclaws sighed when they saw Draco open their compartment door. Pansy almost threw herself at him but Draco just dodged her and let her fall on the train floor. He just looked at her and told her to get changed.

"Why did you do that, Drakie?" she said trying to entice Draco but ended up making him put his hands on his ears because she sounded like a shrieking old hag. "Just get dressed and don't call me that!" he shouted. He went to the first years and saw that Hermione was approaching the compartments. He opened the compartment door and said. "First years, change into your robes. We will be arriving at Hogwarts in…" he stopped then looked at his watch. He heard a first year giggle and he looked at her and winked. This made her giggle and her friends sigh. "45 minutes." That girl was just there to talk to the first years since she enjoyed telling stories to the youngest students.

Hermione saw him do this and butted in their conversation. "Please forgive his actions." The first year just looked at her and said dreamily, "What's to forgive? He's like a vision of heaven. I wish we were the same age." Hermione shuddered and left. Dragging Draco with her. "What do you think you're doing? Winking at a first year?" she screamed at Draco. A compartment door opened and a few heads of boys came out and said, "Wicked."

"She wanted it!" Draco said furiously and turned on his heels. He stopped and said, "Do the rest for me, you filthy little MUDBLOOD."

His last word hurt her most because he used such an evil tone when he said mudblood. Soon they arrived at Hogwarts and Hagrid called out for the first years. The others went to the carriages. Hermione waited for Ginny, Neville, Luna, Harry and Ron. When they saw her, they hurried toward her.

"Come on!" Hermione said happily to her friends. As always, Harry saw the Thestrals. They followed her and went inside the carriage. Draco on the other hand was with Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Blaise. They entered the carriage and Blaise talked to Draco.

"Saw the Granger girl? Improved, didn't she?" he said. "I'd tap that ass."

Draco's eyed widened when he heard this. "Are you my mate: Blaise Zabini?" he asked. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Blaise laughed and answered Draco. "Don't think I didn't see the way you looked at her before you pissed her off at the station, Draco. Your eyes said you wanted to have her. YOURS."

"Well that was before I found out she was the mudblood."

Pansy was looking at Draco with shock. "Would you rather have that mudblood than me, Drakie?" she asked.

"Between you and her, I'd rather be with her than you!" he said mercilessly. Pansy just gave an "Hmph!"

Minutes later and they arrived at Hogwarts. Everyone seated themselves at their house tables. The great hall rang with the students' laughter, conversations and shouting. Dumbledore silence them and with the gesture of his hand to the door, it opened. McGonagall was with the first years. Then the sorting started.

"Regina Spence." McGonagall called. Then the first year that Draco just winked at proceeded towards the sorting hat. But the truth was, she was already in 6th year. She just transferred from Bauxbaton. Her English was good because she was trained for 3 years. "Hmm… Your heart says Ravenclaw but your mind says Slytherin."

Regina whispered, "Please, Slytherin… Slytherin…"

"Slytherin?!" The hat repeated. "You're the only child that I have sorted that wants Slytherin but her heart says no. Better be… SLYTHERIN!!!"

The Slytherins cheered and when the sorting hat was taken off her she shouted, "YEAH!" that made the great hall erupt with laughter. Her sister on the other hand, was hiding her face on her hands. She was so embarrassed with her younger sister's actions. She's Luisa Spence and she is in Ravenclaw. Her housemates were shocked to see that Luisa's sister is in Slytherin. The sorting continued for half an hour. Gryffindor received 64 first years. Ravenclaw received 59. Hufflepuff received 55 and Slytherin received the greatest number of first years. They received 69 students.

McGonagall made the students silent. As always, Dumbledore had some announcements before the feast. "I welcome the first years this year and the old students. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds. No student must enter the Forbidden Forest unless you want to experience a painful death. Also, I would like to announce this year's heads. Head Boy is Mr. Draco Malfoy a-" but he was cut off by the loud squeals and shouts of girls for him. Along with the Slytherins.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy thanks all of you for the applaus. And the Head Girl is Ms. Hermione Granger." The great hall rang with the shouts of the students in different houses.

Draco and Hermione were asked to stand up. They stood and the students applaused. Someone even shouted, "I LOVE YOU, DRACO!!!"

He just laughed at that statement and winked at the other girls. Every girl sighed except for Hermione. They seem to be lost in Draco's charm. After a few minutes, they sat down. Blaise and the other Slytherins gave Draco a high-five. And some Gryffindors shook Hermione's hand.

"Well, I guess, almost all the girls here at Hogwarts adore Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eyes shining brightly. "Let the feast begin."

First years were amazed by the food served to them. Some of them even acted like Ron when he was in his first year in Hogwarts. When Hermione saw this, she giggled and told Harry who gave out a loud laugh. Ron looked at him and said, "What is it?"

"Look to your right, mate. Looks like you have a mini-me!" then Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Neville laughed hysterically. Ron's ears turned bright pink. "Sorry." Hermione said.

It took at least an hour and a half to finish the food. Dumbledore stood again and spoke, "6th year prefects, please show the first years to their common rooms. And, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, please stay for we will show you to your special common room." Both looked up to Dumbledore and nodded. Hermione said goodbye to her friends and went to Dumbledore.

"Good luck, mate." Blaise said to Draco while giving Draco a tap in the back. "You're gonna need it." Draco just looked at him and told him to shut his frickin' mouth. Then he went to Dumbledore. When both heads were with Dumbledore and McGonagall, they proceeded to their rooms. They passed through portraits of wizards. Then stopped at the portrait of a beautiful teenager.

"Her name is Ina. She will tell you your password. Now if you will excuse me." Dumbledore informed them. "Minerva?"

Then McGonagall told them, "Your meeting with the prefects will be this Wednesday. Please keep that in mind and your patrols are during 8 to 11 pm. That is all." Both Dumbledore and McGonagall left the two alone. Draco became impatient then asked the portrait what the password is. She said, "I love you."

"Yeah, I know. Many girls love me. Now what's the password?" he asked again.

"I love you." Ina answered.

"Stop kidding around!" Draco bellowed.

"That's the password! 'I love you'! Geez!" Ina said.

Hermione tried to suppress a giggle. But Draco heard it. He gave her a glare and told the portrait, "Fine! I love you!" The portrait blushed and said with a smile, "Really?"

"I don't think so! I meant the password." He answered hotly. Ina pouted and opened to let Draco in. When Draco entered, Hermione heard Ina say, "Git."

Hermione just gave Ina an apologetic smile and entered the common room. When Hermione entered, she was in awe. The room was colored Scarlet and Silver since the two heads were from Gryffindor and Slytherin. There was a fireplace and several bookshelves. It contained a lot of books. 'I could get used to this.' Hermione thought.

The room was carpeted and there was a living room and a center table. There were two staircases. The door to the left was the crest of the Gryffindor lion and to the right the Slytherin serpent. She noticed that Draco was already in his room. She entered her room and she immediately fell in love with it. It was the color of Gryffindor. There was a queen-sized bed in the middle of the room and a nightstand beside it. There was also a study table at the corner. Her bathroom was at the right corner and to the left, a balcony that made her see the clear lake. Her room also had a full-body mirror beside the cabinet. She opened the cabinet and saw that all her things were already set up for her. She looked around and noticed that Crookshanks had his own bed beside Hermione's. He was curled up in a ball and was sleeping. She also had shelves, which contained all her books. Hermione decided to take a dip in her bathroom and sleep later.

She got her nightdress from the cabinet and went to the bathroom. She adored the bathroom. It had a stained glass picture of a mermaid on the roof. It looked like a skylight but the mermaid was swimming and trying to make Hermione relax. Her bathtub was so big it could hold a dozen people in it and all of them would still be able to swim. As soon Hermione's skin touched the water, it turned into lavender bubble soap. Hermione loved her room. She finished taking a bath and changed into her nightdress. She slipped under her covers and quickly fell asleep. She was having a good dream. She dreamt of---

Draco had the same room as Hermione did except for the colors and the bed of a cat. He also had a bed, nightstand, bathroom to the right, balcony to the left, study table at the corner, full-body mirror, cabinet and a shelf. The color of his room are Green and Silver. He went to the bathroom and took a bath. After taking a bath, he slept on his bed. And he had a dream. He was dreaming about---

Author's Note: So? What do you think of this fic? This is my first time making a fanfic. Please R&R. Also, I do not own the song Canto Alla Vita. It belongs to Josh Groban. Oh! And Blaise Zabini in this fic is a GUY. Just to clear things up. Suggestions are fully welcome. Please bear with me. I am only 12 and 3/4. PLEASE REVIEW! I CAN'T MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER IF I HAVE NO MOTIVATION, RIGHT?

You can view my profile and get my myspace url... PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Recap:

Draco had the same room as Hermione did except for the colors and the bed of a cat. He also had a bed, nightstand, and bathroom to the right, balcony to the left, study table at the corner, full-body mirror, cabinet and a shelf. The colors of his room are Green and Silver. He went to the bathroom and took a bath. After taking a bath, he slept on his bed. And he had a dream. He was dreaming about---

Chapter 2- The Dream

It was a misty night and beneath the tree, near the lake, sat a blond handsome figure. He was just there, reading and sometimes, looking at the lake. Hermione was enchanted by his charm so she went closer to him. The closer she got the clearer he became. Above them, the moon shone brightly. When she reached the figure, she cleared her throat and the figure looked up. The moon illuminated his eyes… his face. His cold gray eyes looked upon her chocolate brown ones. She was shocked to see Draco Malfoy but still happy to see him. They stared onto each other for seemed like hours but it was only a few minutes. She felt herself smiling and Draco stood up. He towered over her but he never took his eyes off her. He smiled and put his hand on her cheek.

"Draco, I--- " she started but he just put a finger on her lips and said, "Shhh…" he leaned in and…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Hermione woke up and slammed her alarm clock. Her pressure was so strong, the alarm clock almost split in half. She winced at the pain but shrugged it off.

'It was such a good dream! Why stop it?' she thought. 'Hermione! Pull yourself together! Dreaming of Malfoy is a bad omen. You might die or something! And don't think it's a good dream.'

'But you know you want to.' Her conscience teased.

'What?! Are you kidding me? Why would I want to kiss that ferret?' she fought back.

'I'm your conscience. I know your true feelings. Deep inside you want him for yourself.' She continued.

'Liar!' Hermione shouted at her conscience.

'I don't lie. I'm just telling the truth. Don't deny it to me. I'm inside you. I know everything about you.' Hermione pictured that her conscience had a big grin plastered on her face. 'I also know how you secretly paid Colin Creevey 5 galleons to take a picture of Draco on his quidditch uniform.'

'I'm not listening. I'm not listening. Besides, that was a long time ago.' She defended.

'Sure! If you say 6th year is a long time ago. Suit yourself. But please, stop hiding it under your pillow. Put it in your nightstand.'

"Ahhhh!" Hermione shouted. Then she heard a loud thud. She went outside her room and heard Draco say, "Ow! Who the bloody hell shouts this early in a Saturday morning?!"

She tried to tiptoe back to her room but when she was halfway to her room, Draco went outside, in nothing but his boxers. Hermione turned around to see Draco but was shocked to see him in his boxers.

"Granger! Would you pipe down! You're not the only person here you know!" he shouted. For a few moments Hermione said nothing and kept staring at Draco. 'God! Look at that abs. Quidditch really paid off!' she thought. 'See!' her conscience appeared again.

"Would you shut up?!" Hermione shouted. Draco thought Hermione was talking to him and got mad. He went to her and pinned her on the wall, his face was so close, and she could feel his breath. "You're telling me to shut up? When you're the one who bloody shouts in the bloody morning!" he said angrily.

"Dr-I mean, Malfoy, I was not talking about you. I'm sorry! Alright? I'm sorry." She answered with fear. She was frightened with Draco's actions. He just looked away and went back to his room. When he closed the door, Hermione breathed deeply and suddenly the door opened again. Draco's eyes went up and down and said teasingly, "Nice body! Like the nightdress." After his remark, he went back to his room.

"IS THAT SOMETHING TO BE PROUD OF OR BE PISSED?!" she screamed. "AAARRRGGGGHHHHH!!!" then stomped back to her room. She went to her room and looked at herself at the mirror. She twirled and thought she didn't look bad. She just went to her cabinet and prepared her clothes. They were allowed to wear casual clothes since its Saturday. But during weekdays, they are obligated to wear robes. She went to bath and stayed there for more than half an hour. When she got out, she went to her bed. She wore red spaghetti strapped v-neck with black bolero. She wore fit Capri pants and sneakers. She looked at her mirror and brushed her hair. "Perfect." She mumbled.

Just in time when she went out of her room, she noticed Draco snoozing at the sofa. She went near him and saw how great he looked in his clothes. He was wearing a dark green polo inside and a black jacket over it. He wore dark jeans and black shoes. As she was staring at Draco, he opened his eyes. Then smiled. Upon seeing his perfect white teeth, Hermione sighed dreamily and snapped back to reality.

"I got you, Granger." He said confidently. "You were totally checking me out! Anyway, you can continue staring at me at the great hall while I'm at the Slytherin table, laughing AT you with my friends."

"I thought someone as evil as you doesn't have any friends. Oh what's that, Malfoy? Do I see a tear in your eyes?" she answered back. She knew she must have hit a nerve for Draco looked furious. "Daddy isn't here to hurt me? Oh yeah! I forgot. He's dead! Killed by your master, who was it? Oh yes, VOLDEMORT!"

"Don't talk about things you don't know, you insufferable know-it-all!" then he left her at the common room staring into space. How much he wanted to slam the door at her but couldn't. Not because he has feelings for her but because its a portrait. When she walked out of the room and went to the great hall, she wanted to talk to Harry and Ron about what had happened at the common room. She looked at the Gryffindor table and saw her two best friends sitting next to Neville. She happily went towards her friends.

"Good morning!" she said in a cheery voice. A smile attached to her face.

"What's gotten to you?" Harry asked. "Somehow I'm finding it hard to ask you if something good happened today because you're staying with my arch-enemy in a special common room."

"Actually, something good happened between me and Malfoy be-" but was cut off because Ron accidentally spit his pumpkin juice. "WHAT?!" he said shock seen on his eyes.

"I managed to make him pissed off!" Hermione said proudly and in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone. They spent the whole breakfast telling Harry and Ron what she did. Both Harry and Ron thought Hermione was wicked. She had actually changed her attitude. Draco meanwhile was at the Slytherin table talking to Blaise. He was cursing repeatedly and all the other Slytherins could do was stare and listen at him. No one dared stop him except for one. A girl. Not just any girl, a 6th year. She knew that Draco was the least enemy she wanted. But she couldn't take it anymore. He had gone past the line.

Regina went to Draco and bellowed, "I know I have no right to say this to you, but would you shut the bloody hell up! It's early in the morning and you keep on cursing?!" When they heard Regina's voice, they thought that someone had sent him a howler. Everyone kept quiet to listen. Dumbledore was there to witness it with other teachers including Severus Snape but did not stop Regina from shouting at Draco. Snape had an interested look on his eyes and dared not to ruin the situation. "You think it doesn't bother us, well then you're wrong! Nobody just has the guts to make you shut your frickin' mouth! To think I persuaded the sorting hat to put me in Slytherin to get to know you and I find out that you're just an arrogant bastard. Then I would have chosen the first decision the sorting hat had for me! Geez!" with that, she turned around and went to her seat to eat her breakfast. Moments of silence then everyone clapped their hands for Regina's bravery. The Slytherins didn't move but their eyes were on Regina, bewildered with her actions. Dumbledore just stood up, the twinkle in his eyes never fading and said, "Yes, thank you Ms. Spence. Today is your free day. You can do what ever you want. Oh and Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, please proceed to my office after breakfast."

Draco looked dumbfounded. Pansy looked like she was about to kill Regina. Crabbe and Goyle looked impressed. They looked at Draco and instantly he knew what they were going to say. "Both of you like her now don't you?" he asked. The two just nodded and he shook his head. "The nerve of that woman!" he mumbled. An hour later, breakfast was finished and everybody proceeded to his or her destinations. Pansy Parkinson on the other hand, was following Draco. Before them was Regina Spence along with her clique. Pansy tugged on Draco's sleeve and gestured for him to watch her. He just stopped and told Pansy to do whatever she's planning. He just wanted it to be over with so he can go to Dumbledore's office without being followed by that annoying woman. Pansy walked towards Regina and pulled her hard. She applied too much strength that the sleeve of Regina's polo was torn. Then she pinned her to the wall. Draco went towards the two girls, trying hard to slip past the group of people surrounding the girls. When he was finally able to get through, he saw that Pansy was shouting at her and a cut on Regina's cheek was visible. Blood was trickling down her cheeks but she stood her ground. Her blood stained her white with dark blue polo.

"Who do you think you are to do that to MY Draco?" Pansy shouted.

"Hah! Draco? YOURS? Last I heard, he dodged you at the train causing you to fall down the train floor!" Regina answered Pansy with such malice in her tone. Several students laughed at Regina's retort but continued watching the feud between two Slytherins.

Pansy turned bright red and raised her hand to slap her. Just in time, Regina caught her hand and threw it to Pansy's side then slapping her straight in the face. Draco was too amused to stop the two from quarreling and the only prefect there were the Slytherins. The others were either in a meeting or had gone some place. Hermione was out of sight because she was already at Dumbledore's office. Pansy's cheek had a pinkish mark of Regina's hand. Everyone including Draco laughed at Pansy. They all thought Pansy deserved that slap in the face.

"You think you're beautiful?! You think you're seductive?! You think Draco adores you?!" Regina started. "Keep dreaming! When you do that voice at Draco, all I heard was a shrieking old hag! Don't think everyone loves you. Because they don't, so don't go to me pretending to be tough and be beaten. Compared to me, you're nothing! For me, and I don't know if Draco thinks this too. On behalf of everybody, you're just a worthless piece of trash."

She turned on her heel but someone stopped her. Someone grabbed her hand and without warning, his hands were on her back. She was being held with one hand supporting her back and was being kissed passionately by Draco Malfoy. There were gasps of horror from girls and smiles plastered on the guys' faces. Someone even yelled, "He shoots, he scores." And that was Blaise Zabini who was watching the whole time. After a few moments, Regina broke the kiss. She looked straight into Draco's eyes and said, "You don't want this." While covering her kiss swollen lips with her right hand and trying to hide a smile on her face. She successfully fooled everyone that she wasn't happy with what Draco did. She heard Draco speak.

"Oh yes I do, love." He answered.

She shuddered when she heard Draco call her 'love'. And he continued. "And I forgive you for yelling at me this morning at the great hall. And you do have the potential to be in Slytherin. Hitting Pansy like that and yelling at me, true Slytherin."

She ran her hand to her cheek and immediately, the wound healed and the bleeding stopped. She snapped her finger and her clothes changed. She was now wearing a black shirt and a brown skirt with floral lace details and a black short boots. It made her look so hot that Draco wanted to kiss her again but was able to stop himself. Guilt taking over her she apologized to Draco and left with her friends asking her how Draco's lips felt. That wasn't her first kiss but it sure made her feel that it was her first. Draco dismissed all the students still surrounding him and staring at him. He went to Dumbledore's office afterwards. He looked around the portraits of the former headmasters and headmistresses. Then knocked at the door. He heard Dumbledore say 'come in' and as he did he saw Hermione already seated infront of the table of the headmaster.

"Thank you for joining us, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said. "Certainly you enjoyed the kiss you shared with our 6th year Slytherin prefect, while Ms. Granger and I waited for you here." The twinkle in dumbledores eyes never disappearing and it also looked amused. Draco was not shocked that Dumbledore knows that but when he looked at Hermione, she looked at him with great disgust.

"Making out with a 6th year prefect? You're desperate, Malfoy!" she said.

"No I'm not. I'm simply rewarding her for stopping Pansy bother me. Or are you just jealous that she got to feel my lips?" he answered coolly. Dumbledore cleared his throat and Hermione mumbled and apology. He gestured Draco to sit down.

"I was hoping that you two would get along and show the other students what house unity is all about. But anyway, I just wanted to inform you that the welcoming ball shall be on the the 16th of September. And I would like to tell you that you shall be preparing the ball along with the prefects. Also, Mr. Malfoy, I heard that you know how to play the piano, yes?" Draco nodded and he continued. "And Ms. Granger, I heard from your best friends that you sing well?" Hermione blushed and said, "Well… I can sing. I just don't know if I'm that good."

"It is good to know that you know those stuff. Because someone told me his or her idea about what the heads will do. Somehow, making you two dance might lead to your deaths." Dumbledore joked and continued. "So, he or she told me that why not just make the head boy play the piano along with other musicians and make the piano the lead instrument and make the head girl sing for the students." Hermione and Draco's jaws almost dropped on the floor. They simply can't imagine what kind of torture this would turn out. "I won't tell you who gave this idea for you might talk to try to do something." Dumbledore added.

"But we don't have to bring each other as a date, do we?" Draco asked.

"No. But if you want to, why not?" the headmaster answered.

"NO!" both shouted. Dumbledore just laughed and dismissed them. Both headed to the special common room. Draco said the password again and Ina simply blushed but opened. He entered and said, "We have got to change the password. It is irritating me! I don't love! I'm a Malfoy!"

Hermione just stared at him and thought that he was a moster. But she didn't know that Draco had mastered Occlumency. "I am not a monster." He said.

"Did you go through my mind?" she asked. "Talk about privacy."

"I'm just an amazing occlumens. Unlike you." He answered and went to his room to brush his teeth. Hermione did the same thing, but when she got out from her room, he's gone. She went outside and saw Luisa Spence walking by. She didn't look like her sister at all. She's in 7th year. Hermione walked up to her and started a conversation. Luisa looked happy to be talking to her.

"Wow! You're sister was very brave when she told Malfoy off! I was surprised myself." Hermione said. "To think she was supposed to be in Ravenclaw. She possessed the brutality of Slytherin. The bravery of Gryffindor. The mind of Ravenclaw and the heart of Hufflepuff. She's quite hard to place."

"Yeah. But you know, sometimes my sister can be very powerful that someone has to seal her powers. When she was young, she couldn't control her magic so everything floated around her and sometimes, things would explode. My father thought that she would be put in Slytherin but as she grew, she possessed the different qualities of the four houses. And now, well, my one and only sister was put in Slytherin." Luisa said. Hermione asked Luisa if she wanted to go talk at the lake and she agreed. As they were walking, they were talking about different subjects. Until they reached Ancient Runes. Both loved that subject.

Draco was at the Slytherin common room waiting for someone to go out. He saw Blaise and talked to him. Blaise slapped him at the back and said, "Nice shot, man! That girl's hot!"

"I just noticed it earlier." He answered. "Hey! Do you know the password to the girl's dormitory?"

"To hell I'd know that. I'm not like you Draco that can easily go there and the girls won't mind you seeing them in their underwear." Blaise answered.

Draco was taken aback but still what Blaise said was true. He looked at the stairs leading to the girl's dormitory. "Well then come with me. Nobody would bother you 'cuz you're with me." Blaise just rolled his eyes and followed Draco. When they were at the top, a portrait of a lady was there to greet them. She asked for the password but Draco said something to the lady that made her open the portrait. They entered and soon enough, the girls didn't mind them at all. Well, almost everybody didn't mind when he saw Regina quickly wear her white fit sando shirt. He noticed she had a great figure and perfect white skin. She was wearing a black bra 'cuz the color stood out from her sando. Blaise was still looking around and shouted. "My eyes! My eyes! I saw Pansy in her underwear! Am I gonna die? Am I gonna die?" Everyone laughed except for Pansy who was insulted. Draco slapped Blaise at the back and said, "Don't worry man, after this, I'll let you see the great bodies of Ravenclaw girls." Then he turned back to Regina who slapped him at the cheeks. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't you dare do that to the Ravenclaws!" she shouted.

"What? Its only one girl. What's her name again? Oh yeah, Luisa." Regina's eye widened and was ready to slap Draco again when he caught her arm. He pinned her on her bed and he was on top of her. She looked away and said, "Don't touch her. Touch anybody just not her. Don't taint her name. She's my one and only older sister." Draco nodded and let go of her hands. But was still on top of her. He kissed her and soon enough, it became a snogging session. Blaise turned away and watched the girls change. Blaise tapped Draco at the shoulder and said, "Man, we have to leave." Draco stopped and left. He looked back at Regina and said, "Meet you again, love." She just looked away and saw the jealous eyes of her friends.

Hours passed and almost every student can be seen rounding Hogwarts. Only several students stayed at their common room. It was like an ordinary day until dinner. McGonagall announced that after dinner, students are needed to go to their house heads to get their schedules for their classes starts on Monday. Hermione talked to Harry and Ron about Luisa Spence. What they did, what they talked about, everything. Neville was looking at the Ravenclaw table trying to look for his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood. 'It's a good thing Neville found his happiness.' Hermione said. 'Now its time for Ron to find his.'

After dinner, they went to McGonagall's office. When Hermione saw her schedule, she complained to the professor. McGonagall just looked at her and she gave in. She went to Harry and Ron to see their schedules. The three of them had classes together but Hermione has the most number of classes. So they won't be spending much time together. Except for breakfast, lunch and dinner. She showed them her schedule and the two were shocked.

"You can always ask to change your schedule." Ron suggested. Harry looked at Ron and said, "You think Hermione didn't do that?" He looked down and muttered 'sorry.' Almost all of Hermione's classes on Monday were with the Slyhterins. She didn't want them to be all over her, insulting her. She decided to go to the special common room but stopped, turned around and said, "Think about what I told you, Ron. Oh and, prefect's meeting with Malfoy and I will be on Wednesday. Don't forget."

Harry looked at Ron but Ron just turned around and headed towards Gryffindor tower. Harry caught up with him and tapped him at the shoulder. Ron turned and told Harry.

"Alright! Alright! 'Mione told me that I should date her…" he trailed off.

"Mione told you that you could date her?" Harry asked with a grin on his face.

"No! Not Mione. The other girl. You know, the girl she's been talking about during dinner. The sister of our Slytherin idol, Luisa Spence."

"So, will you do it?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I'll think about it…" he answered then headed towards Gryffindor tower, Harry following him.

Hermione arrived at the special common room and knew that Draco was already there for she can hear the sound of the water from his bathroom. 'Better do the same thing.' She thought. She went inside her room and flicked her wand. Her nightdress was prepared and music was heard.

"Moondance by Michael Buble." She said and the music changed. She loved to listen to Michael's music. She went to the bathroom and relaxed. She almost fell asleep so she went out of the bathroom. She dried herself and got dressed. She waved her wand and muttered a drying spell and her hair dried up. She went to her bed and went under her sheets. She fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Draco was still awake thinking of someone. And this someone is… instead of Regina Spence, it is Hermione Granger.

Author's Note: The next chapter will be more interesting so please continue reading. Please R&R. Thanks for reading this story. REVIEW! 


	3. Truth or Dare?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Recap:

"Moondance by Michael Buble." She said and the music changed. She loved to listen to Michael's music. She went to the bathroom and relaxed. She almost fell asleep so she went out of the bathroom. She dried herself and got dressed. She waved her wand and muttered a drying spell and her hair dried up. She went to her bed and went under her sheets. She fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Draco was still awake thinking of someone. And this someone is… instead of Regina Spence, its Hermione Granger.

Chapter 3- Truth or Dare?

He doesn't know why but he keeps on thinking about Hermione. He can't help it. So he decided to sleep. For the past two days, everything went fine. Just like before, the two heads didn't get along. But it wasn't to be worried about. It's only normal for the students that a Slyhterin won't agree to a Gryffindor and vice versa.

The day of the meeting arrived. It was already 6 in the evening.

The heads went to the prefect's meeting room. They arrived in front of a portrait. It looked at them and Draco said, "House Unity." The portrait gave a nod and opened. Draco grimaced and entered. Somehow he didn't like the password. Hermione smiled happily as she entered because she was finally going to be able to be with her best friends for more than an hour. When they arrived, there were only a few prefects there. Hermione looked around and noticed that most of the prefects present at the moment was mostly 6th years. There are a few 7th years. She looked at her list and tried to memorize the names of the prefects. She looked at the students and made sure that the name she was thinking of was them.

Slytherin: 6th years

Carlo Flynn

Regina Spence

Hufflepuff: 6th years

Zacharias Smith

Michaela Hutcherson

Gryffindor: 6th year

Colin Creevey

Ginny Weasley

Ravenclaw: 6th years

Josh Bolton

Luna Lovegood

Slytherin: 7th years

Blasie Zabini

Pansy Parkinson

Hufflepuff: 7th years

Justin Finch-Flechley

Krizza Workheiser

Gryffindor: 7th years

Harry Potter

RonWeasley

Ravenclaw: 7th years

James Keynes

Luisa Spence

She noticed that they didn't bother them entering the room. While she was busy looking at her list, Draco went to the Slytherin prefects. He talked to Blaise for a few minutes then left him. He went to Regina and disturbed her conversation with her sister. He looked at Luisa and said, "Please excuse my rudeness." and leaned in for Regina's lips. Just in time, Hermione looked at Regina and saw Draco playing tonsil-tennis with her. She looked at him disgusted and noticed that Regina wasn't actually enjoying the kiss. Regina was kissing him too but if you looked at her intently, you will notice that there was neither lust nor feelings. Hermione just smirked and continued memorizing. They have been waiting for the others for 10 long minutes already. So Blaise suggested something. Something that they never thought he would think of because he is a pureblood.

"Okay…" he started. "We have been waiting for quite some time."

"Quite some time?" Hermione said. "We have only been here 10 minutes."

"Shush!" he answered while looking at Hermione and turned around to see the prefects. "Why not play games? Say… truth or dare?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. So he continued, "Why not start with our dear head boy?" Some of the girls squealed and Draco just gestured his hand as if saying 'continue'. Blaise had a grin on his face and asked Draco. "Truth or Dare?" Draco shook his head while smiling and answered. "Dare."

The girls smiled and listened intently to Draco's dare. "Okay. Ask someone here to be your girlfriend. And you shouldn't cheat on her." Blaise said with a mischievous smile on his face. Draco looked shocked. He didn't have a girlfriend. He has girlfriendS. "Fine." He said to Blaise, looking confident. The girls made them selves look good except for three witches. Regina Spence: because she really didn't care if Draco didn't want her to be his girlfriend. Next is Luisa Spence: because she knew exactly who Draco is going to ask out and lastly Hermione Granger: because she THOUGHT that she didn't care about Draco's taste in women.

At that time the only present girls were: Regina, Luisa, Hermione, Michaela, Krizza and Pansy. Draco looked around and smiled. He went straight to Hermione then swerved to the direction of Luisa. Luisa looked calm unlike the three girls that were wishing to be asked out by Draco. Then Draco turned around and went to the direction of Regina. The others thought that Draco would turn away but were shocked when Draco was so close to Regina's face. Pansy looked like she was about to burst into tears. Then Draco kissed Regina passionately which she returned. He stopped the kiss for breath and said, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Regina looked at him and said, "I already told you. You don't want this."

Draco was taken aback but insisted, "I thought I already told you, I DO want this, dear."

"Fine." She answered. She couldn't say anything anymore to convince Draco not to pick her. When she answered Draco, groans were heard from the girls and a high-5 from the boys. He even heard Blaise say to Carlo, "I told you she'd answer him. You owe me 10 galleons." Carlo looked sad for he had feelings for Regina. And he can't court her anymore because she already has a hot and rich boyfriend. He reached for his pocket and gave Blaise 10 galleons. Then Draco wrapped his arms around his new girlfriend. 'Now I have to break up with my other girlfriends.' He thought.

He looked at Blaise and said, "Payback is wonderful, Blaise. Truth or Dare?"

Blaise just smirked and looked at Draco. He looked deep into Draco eyes and he saw determination. He walked towards Draco and said, "Well, I hate to burst your bubble. Then, what is your dare?"

Draco grinned, which Hermione thought was very sexy. She shook her head and tried to keep her composure. Draco took a step forward then said to Blaise, "I want you to kiss PANSY at the lips for 2 minutes."

Horror was plastered on Blaise' face. He didn't expect his mate to do that to him. That's just cruel. But hey! Draco's Slytherin after all. Pansy looked normal because, I won't deny it, Pansy's a good kisser. Kissing someone for 2 minutes was nothing for her. Blaise looked at her direction and everybody saw that he shuddered. He went towards her and whispered something in her ear, "Make this kiss reach my expectations or I swear I will make you do something you will regret." Pansy just wrapped her arms around Blaise' neck and whispered back. "Don't worry, I will. I am a Parkinson after all." Then licked his ear. Blaise felt a rush of excitement that is just wrong. Pansy is hot, but slutty. Their lips met and a timer appeared on top of their heads. 'Hmm… Pansy IS good.' Blaise thought. Then suddenly, he heard a voice on his head. 'Dude, you enjoy Pansy? She is nothing compared to MY girl.' Draco said. Two minutes passed and Blaise and Pansy broke the kiss. When they looked around, Luna Lovegood and Josh Bolton were watching them. Blaise looked at Draco's direction and saw a grin plastered around his face. Then a different voice erupted in his head, 'Draco just told me. You seemed like you enjoyed it.' He was still looking at Draco and saw Regina sneer and whisper something at Draco. Whatever she said amused Draco because he laughed. He concentrated and looked at Draco and said something to him. 'For your information, she reached my expectations but she's not for me.' Draco snickered and shouted across the room, "Whatever, dude! You still enjoyed it!" Regina burst into laughter. So did Draco. Everyone looked at them questioningly. Luna stopped the silence and asked, "Are they allowed to do that? They're prefects right?"

"Yes they are. You do it with Longbotom, right?" someone asked. It came from the back of the room. Everyone moved to see who it was. It was Carlo Flynn. Luna blushed and looked down. Hermione got pissed and retorted, "You're just pissed because you'll never get to snog the person you like because she's taken." Carlo glared at her.

"What do you know, mudblood?"

"What do know? I know Occlumency that's for sure. You were thinking a while ago how it would feel like if you and her were kissing right?!" she fought back. Now she didn't care if she was head girl or not. She was so full of this kid. Calling her mudblood. Has he no respect for authority or even the higher level. Yes he is Slytherin but that is past of the line. He stopped talking and looked to the other prefects.

Hermione looked like she was about to say more but was interrupted by Blaise. "Woah there, missy! I believe it's my turn." He looked at her and asked. "Truth or Dare?" She was shocked to be suddenly being asked that. She looked like she was thinking hard. 'I should pick truth but the others chose dare. I guess I'll just pick dare like the others.' She sighed and answered Blaise.

"Dare."

Everyone smiled. They didn't know that Hermione could take a dare. Blaise thought for a few minutes and looked at Regina. 'Would you mind if your boyfriend kisses another girl for a dare?' he asked Regina at her head. Her smile got bigger and gave Blaise thumbs up. Blaise nodded his head and continued, "Okay then, Ms. Granger. I dare you to kiss your nemesis. Mr. Draco Malfoy."

Draco looked like he was about to puke. He let go of Regina and retorted defensively, "Hey! I said I wouldn't cheat on her right?!" Regina looked at him straight in the eye and touched his cheek. She smiled evilly and said, "Its okay, Draco. Its only a dare." Blaise tried his best not to laugh at Draco. Hermione on the other hand was about to faint when Blaise looked at her.

"Hey! You can't pass out now! You have your dare!"

Hermione hated this game. She always had to do something that she never thought she would do. She shook her head and stayed at her chair. Draco finally had given in and went towards her. "Mudblood it' just a dare."

Hermione stood and sighed. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and leaned in. Before their lips touched she heard Draco say "Drama Queen". When they were kissing, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Colin arrived. They saw Hermione and Draco kissing and everybody just watched them. Colin had his camera with him and took a picture. When the two saw the flash, they broke apart. Draco went towards Regina and wiped his lips. When he was at the back of Regina, he wrapped his arms around Regina once more. He left Hermione there standing, looking at her Gryffindor friends. Ron's ears were bright red. Ginny had a grin on her face. She seemed like she didn't mind. Harry's jaws looked like it was going to drop on the floor.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Ron shouted. "WHY IS EVERYONE JUST WATCHING THEM KISS INSTEAD OF STOPPING THEM? DOESN'T ANYONE OF YOU REALIZE THAT SHE IS A GRYFFINDOR AND HE IS A SLYTHERIN????"

Everyone laughed at his reaction and Hermione tried to say something but stopped. She wiped her tearstained face then answered Ron. "Ron, everyone was just watching because we were playing truth or dare. I know it may sound cheeky but we were bored waiting for the others. And Blaise dared me to kiss my nemesis, Malfoy."

Harry sighed and looked at Colin's shot. They were still kissing. He tapped the picture and said, "Would you two stop snogging?" Colin laughed then Hermione looked at Harry. "Do you mind?" the Hermione at the picture said and covered the picture with something that looked like a curtain. Harry just shrugged it off and went to Ginny, mimicking Draco. He also wrapped his arms around her. Harry, Ginny and Colin didn't mind. Ron was the only bothered Gryffindor.

"I'm so sorry, Ron. But I'm telling the truth." Hermione continued.

Ron looked at the floor and looked up at Hermione. "If you say so…" Hermione squealed and hugged Ron. Everything was ok now. And they continued playing truth or dare. Minutes later, the boys arrived: Justin, Zacharias and James. They stopped playing and started the meeting.

They talked about their prefect duties first. Hermione and Draco were at the middle and all the pairs were seated. Draco looked at their schedule and said,

"The 6th year prefects will be patrolling the 1st to 3rd floors from 7 in the evening to 9. The 7th year prefects will be patrolling the 4th to 6th floors from 7 to 9 also. Granger and I will patrol the floors you patrolled from 8 to 11 in the evening to see if there are students lingering at night. Understood?" Everyone nodded his or her heads. They understood everything Draco said.

Hermione cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. When everyone was looking at her she started. "Well, Professor Dumbledore informed Draco and I that there will be a welcoming ball for the 5th to 7th years on the 16th of September."

"Are we allowed to bring anyone as dates?" Harry asked.

"Of course." She answered.

"Now, we were told that we shall be preparing this ball. Everyone's ideas are needed. We need to do this accordingly if we want this to be a success." She reminded. "Now, please tell us your ideas for the ball and Malfoy will be writing it on the parchment since he's holding it"

"Can it be a semi-formal ball." Luisa said. Hermione smiled and asked the others if they liked this idea. Everyone agreed and Draco wrote it at the parchment.

"What will we use as decorations?" Hermione asked.

"I have always wanted to have live fairies floating above while the students danced." Luna said.

"That idea is good." Blaise said. "We can also ask Professor Flitwick to help us charm all the decorations. Like, flowers, streamers and other things."

"Woah! Wait, I'm only human! I can't write that fast you know!" Draco complained. Blaise, Regina, Carlo, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Hermione sniggered at his remark. They paused for a moment and continued when Draco told them to continue.

"The food will be prepared by the house-elves of course." Ron said. Hermione was over her obsession with freeing house-elves. She has finally realized that they are happy with their jobs."

"Music?" Regina asked.

"I will play the piano with other musicians on one song." Draco said. Regina smiled and said, "I will look forward onto hearing you play. But, who will sing?"

Hermione blushed and answered. "Professor Dumbledore asked me to sing a song. Now, Malfoy and I agreed on singing and playing Fever by Michael Buble as the first song. Any other song suggestions?"

"Stik Wit You." Harry suggested.

"Because Of You." Krizza added.

"Valentine." Michaela said.

"I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You." Pansy said. They were actually shocked to hear pansy suggest a sweet song. Finally they gave her a chance as their friend.

"Alla Luce Del Sol." Blaise continued.

"Fall to Pieces." Ginny recommended.

"The Gift." Regina said with a smile while looking at Draco.

"What time?" Hermione asked. Then suddenly she had an idea. "7 to 12 midnight. Is that alright for a ball?" Everyone nodded in agreement. Soon enough they had planned on what the ball will be like. Draco finished writing and showed everyone his outline.

When: September 16

Where: Hogwarts, Great hall

Time: 7 o'clock pm to 12 midnight

Music: Fever, Stik Wit You, Because of You, Valentine, I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You, Alla Luce Del Sol, Fall To Pieces and The Gift.

Decorations: Live pixies, streamers, flowers, floating scented candles, house banners, etc.

Band: The Weird Sisters

For more than an hour, the heads and prefects kept planning. Soon enough, their meeting is finished. Hermione said her good nights to her friends and Draco kissed Regina goodnight. They went on their separate ways and went to their rooms. Draco and Regina did their daily routine. They took a dip in their bathroom and slept.

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this fic! Next chapter will be very very intriguing. Please R&R! I need motivation people! Please? I want to know what you think of this story! Because suggestions are fully welcome. Tell me what you think. Should I improve my vocabulary? Should I improve my grammar? What?

I would like the two readers who reviewed my story! Also, I am proud to tell you that on the second day I posted my story, there had been more than 200 hits on Shadows of Their Hearts. I don't know if it is something to be proud of, but I just wanted to tell you, folks.

REVIEW!!!


	4. Would A Kiss Still Be That Simple Touch?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Author's Note: I would like to thank those who read and reviewed my story! I would like to clarify that I am only 13 years old. I'm just starting high school this coming school year. But don't worry, I'll try to spellcheck and proofread. Special thanks to:

1. NeuroticMuse413

2. Dramione101

3. Twitchy the Squirrel

4. Ducky1414

5. xXnarutofan-22Xx

6. Pikels22

7. Q8iya

8. Toxxic-hugs

9. DMHG-fan

10. WinnieThaPoo92

11.Snackadils

On with the story!

Recap:

For more than an hour, the heads and prefects kept planning. Soon enough, their meeting is finished. Hermione said her good nights to her friends and Draco kissed Regina goodnight. They went on their separate ways and went to their rooms. Draco and Regina did their daily routine. They took a dip in their bathroom and slept.

Chapter 4- Would A Kiss Still Be That Simple Touch?

The next morning, the first thing Hermione remembered was her kiss with Draco. She touched her lip and tried hard not to smile. It all came back to her. She looked at her mirror. She gazed at her slim figure and suddenly; she saw her reflection move by itself. She continued staring at it and her reflection stood. The other her placed her hand on her waist and smirked. She was taken aback. It looked at her up and down. She tried moving her hand but her reflection didn't move. Then, "What do you think you're doing?" she asked the real Hermione.

"Just checking if I'm daydreaming or not…" she trailed off. Her reflection grinned and answered her. "Why?"

"Well because it's unusual to see your re---" but she was cut off by the other her.

"No! Why were you crying for heaven's sake?"

"I don't know. Maybe I was scared that Ron would get furious."

"Oh come on! You've got to be kidding me! Do you even like Weasley?"

"No!" Hermione fought back. She found it unusual to hear the other her call Ron 'Weasley'.

"You know, before, I was contented acting I was your conscience. But now, I can't take it anymore! Why can't you just show your true feelings?!" her reflection screamed. Hermione looked away. She walked towards her window and opened it. A gentle breeze entered her room. She looked back at the mirror and smiled, "Because I don't know what I'm feeling right now." With that she turned her heel and headed to the bathroom.

---

Draco woke up and did his daily routine. While taking a bath, he remembered that Regina is already his girlfriend. He smiled but remembered that he can't cheat on her. 'Oh well, too bad for the other girls.' he thought. After taking a bath he headed to the Great Hall. As soon as he entered, the girls looked at him. Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil and Millicent Bulstrode were crying. They started wailing when they saw him. He tried to hide a smile on his handsome face. He headed towards the Slytherin table and sat beside Blaise. He looked at him and asked, "You started it didn't you?"

"No way, man! I arrived here at the Great Hall and the girls were asking me if it was really true. I just kept my mouth shut just like your..." he stopped and looked around. He lowered his voice and whispered, "Girlfriend."

"I actually don't care if they find out. I mean, Regina's hot. She's a Slytherin and she's smart. She's not below me." Draco said. He ate his breakfast and continued talking to Blaise. Moments later, the Golden Trio entered the hall. He actually didn't mind but after a few minutes, every time he glanced at the direction of Hermione, he caught her looking away. He smirked and whispered it to Blaise. Blaise just laughed and tapped Draco at the back. After breakfast, he went back to the common room to brush his teeth. It only took a few minutes so he still had time to spare. He went to the Slyhterin common room and found Pansy and some other Slytherin guy making out. He shuddered from the show and went to the boy's dormitory. He found Crabbe and Goyle talking to Blaise. Blaise looked at him and smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"Draco, some girl was looking for you." Goyle said with a frown.

"She's Slytherin." Crabbe added.

"Why do you look so down? Its irritating!" Draco said.

"Mate, you only stole their first love. Regina was looking for you minutes ago. She said something about meeting her." Blaise said with a cheerful tone. He didn't pay any attention to the two sulking Slytherins.

"Oh would you pull yourselves together!" Draco told to Crabbe and Goyle. The two just nodded and tried to talk about something else. Draco opened the door, just as he was about to exit, he was face to face with Regina. She stepped back and rolled her eyes. "I want you to meet me the next full moon. Here in the dungeons. It's important. Okay?" she said calmly.

"Why not just say now, dear?" he asked.

"No. Not now. Besides, the next full moon is after 2 weeks." she answered. Then she left Draco. Just in time, he caught her arm and pulled her to him. She wasn't wearing her robe so it was easier for Draco to pull her. He kissed her and said, "You're not going anywhere without giving me a kiss." She smirked and kissed him for a few seconds and broke apart. She turned around and as she twirled, her skirt flew up a few inches and her panty was visible. Draco grinned and thought, 'Lacy dark greens huh?' He snapped back to reality and went to his class.

---

Potions that day were hard. Well, hard for Ron. Hermione was smart so she didn't have any problems with Slughorn. Harry still had Snape's old book and was still favored by Slughorn. Harry can't help Ron because he thought it's cheating. But using Snape's book wasn't. Snape's book was so advanced that Harry was still able to use it up till 7th year. He looked at Hermione. She was perspiring. It was rare because of the cold. She was really trying hard to make Felix Felicis perfect. Because one thing goes wrong, and its ruined. Beads of sweat were trickling down her forehead. An hour later, and Slughorn asked everyone to put their potions in a flask. After potions, Hermione went to D.A.D.A. Harry of course was the best in the class.

"Finite Incantatem!" Hermione shouted. Susan Bones deflected it and screamed another spell.

"Impedimenta!"

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione shouted. It sent Susan's wand flying out of her wand. She smiled at Susan and bowed. She went back to Harry and Ron. They were beaming at her. She improved in D.A.D.A.

---

Draco's duel with Blaise took a long time. Everyone in their class including Snape was watching them duel.

"Tarrantallegra!" Draco shouted, pointing his wand on Blaise' knees. Blaise was able to dodge the spell.

"Serpensortia!" Blaise screamed. A snake emerged from the tip of Blaise' wand. The snake was coming right at Draco. He just smirked and pointed his wand at the snake.

"Vipera Evanesca." The snake was burned when the spell hit it. He looked at Blaise and... "Stupefy!" Blaise deflected it. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted. But Draco knew that he was going to deflect that spell. He pointed his wand at Blaise and said, "Petrificus Totallus!" Soon enough Blaise' hands and feet were bound together. Beads of sweat were trickling down Draco's cheek. Snape looked pleased. Snape flicked his wand and Blaise was free from the spell.

Blaise stood up and went to Draco. Somehow, Draco was facing the other way. He was watching the others duel. Blaise smirked and tapped Draco's back. Draco turned around and asked, "What?"

"You're watching her, aren't you?" Blaise aked.

"You can watch too… Everybody is watching. And this fight is getting better and better." Draco answered. Blaise rolled his eyes and went at Draco's side for a better look.

"Incendio!" Pansy shouted. Fire went out of her wand and hit her opponent's robes. She took off her robes and shouted, "Aguamenti!" the fire went out but her robe was ruined. She looked at Pansy and pointed her wand.

"Cistem Aperio!" it hit Pansy at the chest. She was sent flying at the wall. The girl stood up properly and waited for Pansy to stand. She started and shouted, "Rictusempra!" Pansy blocked it and shouted another spell. "Sectumsempra!"

It cut Pansy's opponent's face. Blood was flowing down her cheeks. It messed up her white blouse. But she stood her ground. "Reducto!" she shouted. Pansy tried to block it but she was a second too late. It hit her already. She was now facing the floor. She heard another spell and she dodged it. She stood up and shouted.

"Impedimenta!" She hit her opponent. She was sent flying across the room. When she stood up, she was wobbly. Her hand was bleeding. She hit the lamppost when she hit the wall. Some of the Slytherins tried to help her but Snape stopped them. He said that no one would save you when you are in a war that's why they were dueling, to improve their skills. She looked at her arm and muttered a spell. "Ferula." Bandages were now covering up her wound. She looked at Pansy and shouted, "Everte Statum!" A jet of bluish-white light shot right out of her wand. "Arania Exumai!" Pansy shouted to block the spell. Both spells were so powerful that both were sent flying acroos the room. Pansy's opponent stood up. Pansy also tried to stand. She didn't know that her opponent could use nonverbal spells. She was only a 6th year. But then she was now dangling upside down. Pansy flicked her wand and her skirt was covering her underwear. Pansy's opponent went near her. Pansy slapped her. At the side of her mouth, blood came out. She looked pissed and muttered a finishing blow. "Diffindo!" And all of Pansy's UNIFORM was turned to shreds. It revealed her black lacy underwear.

"Ohhh!" were heard from the boys. Draco and Blaise just shook their heads and closed their eyes until they knew that someone had given Pansy a robe to cover herself up. "Reparo!" they heard from Regina. Her robe was now good as new. As if nothing happened to it. Snape was there, mouth open. It took a few moments before Snape came back from reality.

"Good job Ms. Spence. You may proceed to the Hospital Wing." Snape said. Regina nodded but when she took another step, she tumbled. Everyone looked at her. Pain was written all over Regina's face. Snape took a glance and said, "You have a bleeding leg, Ms. Spence. Mr. Malfoy, please help her to the Hospital Wing. Thank you." He went towards Pansy and waved his wand. Pansy was now standing but she still doesn't have any robes. "Reparo." Muttered Snape and Pansy's uniform was repaired. Pansy wore it immediately and asked Snape if she could also go to the Hospital Wing. Snape nodded and went back to the others.

"Ferula." Regina said while pointing her wand at her leg. Bandages were now again, covering up her wound. She tried standing up again but to no avail, she fell again. Draco sighed and carried her. She was light for Draco. He smiled at her and said, "You know, you can always ask help from me." She looked away and leaned on Draco chest. Minutes later, they arrived at the Hospital Wing.

"What did you do? How were you able to get into this mess, Ms. Spence?!" Madam Pomfrey asked. She gestured Draco to lay Regina down on a bed. He did and left the two alone. As he was leaving the room, he saw Pansy enter the room. She was also bleeding but not as bad as Regina.

"I was dueling, Madam Pomfrey. For Defense Against the Dark Arts." Regina answered. Madam Pomfrey flicked her wand and all her wounds healed. There was no need of bandages so she made them disappear. But as she was standing up, she felt a shock of pain on her ribs. Madam Pomfrey went to her again and did an x-ray. She said that Regina had 3 broken ribs. She waved her wand again and Regina's ribs were healed. She said her thanks to Madam Pomfrey and went to her next class.

---

Lunch that day was fine. Hermione sat beside Harry and Ron. She showed them her high marks on Ancient Runes. They congratulated her and continued eating. She pouted but smiled. She joined them eating. After lunch, Ron told her to meet her at the tree near the lake. He said he had something to tell her. She nodded and went with him at the lake.

"What is it, Ron?" she asked. Ron looked at her straight at the eye and said, "Mione, I've been thinking. I'm might be able to consider dating Luisa…" Hermione hugged him and said, "That's good for you Ron!" Then she let go of Ron to look at the lake.

Ron looked away and pulled her close to him. He leaned in and kissed her. At first she let Ron kiss her but as seconds passed by, she felt something. She pulled away from Ron and said, "Ron, I'm sorry. I just can't…"

"No, Mione! I'm sorry…" he trailed off. "I hope this won't ruin our friendship… But now I think its time for me to close my feelings for you… and that kiss was the seal. Like I said, I'm willing to date Luisa." He looked away and walked towards the lake. Hermione felt bad and hugged Ron at the back.

"Ron, I'm not your happiness… Please work hard and look for your happiness. That would be the best gift you could give me." Hermione said, tears flowing from her eyes. Ron looked at her and smiled. "Hey! Luisa is still there… Maybe she's the one, right?" Hermione dried her eyes and said, "Yeah… you're right. Come on! We might be late for class!" She grabbed Ron's hand and went back to the castle.

---

After classes, everybody went back to their common rooms. Hermione hurried to her common room. She went to her room and lay on her bed. She touched her lip and thought of how Ron kissed her.

"Didn't feel the electricity between you two didn't you?" the Hermione at the mirror said. She sat up and looked at the mirror and nodded. The other her smirked and said, "Different from his kiss?"

"Yes…" Hermione trailed off thinking of how she kissed Draco last night.

"You like him… You just don't realize it." The other her said.

"No!… I don't know…" Hermione responded.

"Better realize it fast. Or I will do something about your forbidden love!"

---

Dinner was normal. Draco sat beside Blaise and talked to him as they ate. "How was her condition?" Blaise asked.

"She's fine." Draco answered looking at Regina's direction. She was laughing with her friends.

"You're not whipped are you?" Blaise asked concerned. Draco looked at him straight in the eye and answered. "Dude, are you kidding me? I'm not WHIPPED." Blaise smiled and put a hand on Draco's shoulder and smiled. Draco shrugged off his hand and went back to his food.

'Or am I?' thought Draco. He finished his dinner fast and went back to his common room to brush his teeth. After that, he went to the Slytherin common room to look for Regina. He found her fast. She was talking to Blaise.

"Yeah!" she agreed to Blaise and laughed. She looked at Draco and stopped laughing. Blaise stopped too.

"Good luck, dude." Blaise said.

"You too…" Draco said while nodding his head at Blaise. Blaise left the couple alone. Draco leaned in and kissed Regina. She was kissing him back. She wrapped her hands around his neck. His hands were around her waist. They pulled off and said, "Good night." At the same time. As Draco left the common room, Regina watched him. When he was out of sight, she wiped her lips with her arm and grinned. Minutes later, she went out of the common room for prefect duties. Carlo was already outside, waiting for her.

All 6th and 7th year prefects did their duties and at around 8, Draco and Hermione were rounding Hogwarts too. Soon enough the shift of the prefects were done. Hermione and Draco were not talking to each other. Every once in a while, they would catch someone, sneaking into a room. They deducted points and told the student to return to his or her dormitory. 11 came fast and the two heads went back to their room. Both were too tired to take a bath so Hermione and Draco plopped down their own beds. Both were able to sleep fast.

Author's Note: Hi everyone! I am so happy to tell you that on the 3rd day I posted this story, it has 754 hits already! Thanks for reading! Keep the reviews coming! I love reading them! I still need motivation! REVIEW!

I have a myspace account, BTW. It is written on my profile. Just add me up! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. Preparing The Welcoming Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Author's Note: I'd like to thank those who put my story on their story alert list. Also, to those who favorited this fic. And I am proud to tell you that this story recieved 1103 hits, 15 story alert, 4 favorites. Thank you so much!!! Keep the reviews coming.

Thanks again to:

NeuroticMuse413. Because of her, I got a lot of readers. Please read her works too! The titles are: The Quarter Moon Gamble, The SpellMaster's Revenge, 20 Sinful Nights With Draco Malfoy, One Last Tryst. I adore her stories!

hermdrayreturns is also a good writer, although her stories have sexual contents. Just skip it if you want. Like me! ) hehe...

On with the story!

Recap:

All 6th and 7th year prefects did their duties and at around 8, Draco and Hermione were rounding Hogwarts too. Soon enough the shift of the prefects were done. Hermione and Draco were not talking to each other. Every once in a while, they would catch someone, sneaking into a room. They deducted points and told the student to return to his or her dormitory. 11 came fast and the two heads went back to their room. Both were too tired to take a bath so Hermione and Draco plopped down their own beds. Both were able to sleep fast.

Chapter 5- Preparing The Welcoming Ball

Morning came and the light of dawn seemed to illuminate Regina's slim figure at the Slytherin girl's dormitory. She opened her eyes and felt a sharp burn on her back. She tried to hold her moan of pain but she wasn't able to hold it back. She went to the bathroom and beads of sweat were piling up on her body. She felt like she was in a sauna. She held on to a post and tried to stand up. But the pain was too much for her. She closed her eyes and tried to mutter a spell, a cooling spell. She was panting heavily.

"Agua-- Agua--" But she couldn't say the spell. She still held on to the post to stand. The pain was now increasing. She shut her mouth to stop herself from screaming. Drops of sweat were now piling up on the bathroom tiles. It was still very early so the other Slytherins weren't able to help her. Still breathing heavily, she tried to walk. She was holding on to the wall for support. She reached the mirror and saw herself. Drenched in her sweat. She coughed and she covered her mouth. She looked at her hand and saw blood. She coughed again but she wasn't able to cover up her mouth this time. Blood splattered on the floor. She sneered and said, "What could you possibly want? I'm doing your orders, aren't I?" She let go on the wall and fell to the floor. She was now on her knees and her hands are holding onto the floor to keep her body up.

She closed her eyes and saw a dark figure. It was wearing a cloak. His face was not visible but his presence made her feel death. She wasn't afraid of death but being at the same room as him made her feel she's no longer going to live another second. It went near her. She was still on her hands and knees. It bent down to her and held her cheek. She still wasn't able to see his face, which was a relief for her. She felt like life was being drained from her.

"Such a beautiful child. You are too slow. I gave you only one task and it is taking so long! You better do it fast or I will kill you myself!" She tried to look away but the strength of the figure holding her was far too much greater than hers.

"Yes, my Lord." then the pain left her. She opened her eyes and went back to reality. She looked at the mirror and turned around to see her back. Her eyes widened when she saw a swollen, red ---

---

8 in the morning and all the students were settled at the Great Hall. They ate their breakfast and chatted with their friends. Hermione Granger sat beside her two best friends. They were happily chatting about Quidditch. She didn't like flying so she was O.P. (out-of-place) if she tried to enter their conversation. She just played with her breakfast and prayed to the Gods that they stop talking about Quidditch and notice her presence. She wasn't mad or anything but she wanted to talk to them about things that the three of them are interested in. She cleared her throat but Harry and Ron didn't hear it. The loud chatters of students drowned Hermione's remark. She tried to clear her throat again only this time, louder. But the two still didn't hear her. She slammed her hand on the table and said, "I have cleared my throat two times for you two to notice me. I understand that you marvelously love Quidditch but can't you spare a minute for HERMIONE?"

The two looked flabbergasted. "Gosh Hermione, were sorry. What is it that you want to talk about?" Ron asked. Harry shot her an apologetic smile. She smiled back and said with a sweet voice. "We will be preparing the Great Hall this evening, after dinner. The ball is days away. We need to inform students. Especially, we need decorate the hall. Besides, Malfoy and I have got to practice our... PERFORMANCE." She went to their common room and looked for the lyrics of her song. She smiled a bit because; it described her feelings for... Draco Malfoy. She shook her head and went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and went to class.

---

Charms that day were easy for the Golden Trio. Flitwick only wanted them to try the Avifor charm. It turns small objects into birds. There were practically a lot of small rocks at the room. Hermione was able to turn her rock into a nightingale. Harry was able to turn it to an owl. And Ron was... well, it looked like a hawk or something. Theodorre Nott was teasing him that he created a new specie.

"Avifors!" Hermione shouted at another rock. It turned into another nightingale. Flitwick was so pleased with the results. After Charms, Hermione was separated from Harry and Ron. Her next subject was Ancient Runes. She entered the room and saw Regina Spence. She was just there. Reading her textbook, running through pages. She went to her side and tapped Regina's shoulders. She felt Regina wince so she took away her hand. Regina looked at her and smiled.  
"Oh hi, Hermione!" Regina greeted. Hermione was shocked. For the first time, a Slytherin used her first name. She smiled at her and replied, "Hello! Mind if I sit with you?" Regina just nodded her head and gestured her hand to the seat next to her. She took her seat and started a conversation with Regina.

"So, how are you and Malfoy?" Hermione asked. Regina looked at her questioningly and sighed. "I guess everything is ok…" Regina answered.

"Guess? Why 'I guess'?"

"Nothing, really."

"Do you even like him?" Regina looked at her and smiled. When Hermione saw this, she felt uneasy. Regina's smile made her feel like admitting her feelings. It was irritating. "You like Draco, huh?" Regina asked.

'Wha-what are you talking about? I don't like him!" Hermione stuttered. Regina just kept smiling and said, "I can always give him to you, you know." Then Regina winked. Hemione blushed. She was going to say something when the Firenz arrived. Ancient Runes started and Hermione wasn't able to get a chance to talk to Regina. After Ancient Runes, Regina was out of sight. Hermione sighed and went to her next class. Herbology was very easy for Hermione. She saw Harry and Ron and she ran towards them.

"Hey!" Hermione shouted at Harry and Ron. The two looked at her and smiled. She loved spending time with her two best friends.

---

After Herbology, the three went to the Great Hall for lunch. As Hermione ate, she remembered what Regina told her.

"I can always give him to you, you know."

It kept on playing in Hermione's mind. She looked over at the Slytherin's table but Regina wasn't there. She continued eating and half an hour later the door burst open. Regina Spence staggered to the middle of the hall. She was breathing heavily and beads of sweat were covering her body again. She wasn't wearing her robe so everyone can see her blouse sticking to her skin. She reached the middle of the hall and fell. She was on her hands and knees again. She was coughing blood again. Dumbledore stood up from his seat. So did the other teachers. All of them at the great hall were shocked so they weren't able do anything. Blood splattered on the floor and sweat was trickling down her body. She closed her eyes and fell on the floor.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Regina shouted. Then she coughed blood again. She was in a terrible pain. She was having a hard time breathing. Then… she opened her eyes. It was in a shade of bright blue. Markings appeared at her body. She stood up and muttered a spell to make her voice louder. "Sonorus." Then she started…

"All will come to an end,  
And its something time can't mend.  
He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will come and fight,  
But no one will be able to escape this plight .

Harry Potter shall kill,  
Even if it's against his will.  
There's something you all can do,  
And now, I, Celina, bid you all adieu."

Then she collapsed at the ground again. Everyone was now murmuring and Hermione shouted, "Professor! Aren't you going to do anything?" Dumbledore shook his head and looked at Madam Pomfrey. Dumbledore flicked his wand and the body of Regina was nowhere to be seen. Luisa Spence was now crying hard at the Ravenclaw table. Her friends tried to comfort her but they could do nothing to make her feel better.

---

After lunch, classes resumed but Regina was the talk of the school. Some of the students figured out what 'Celina' said. Celina is an oracle. She took over Regina's body to tell everyone about what was about to happen in the near future. Time seemed faster than normal. After the student's classes, they went to the Hospital Wing to visit Regina.

Draco visited her and left a bouquet of flowers by her nightstand. Hermione went to her and touched her hand. "Orchideous." Hermione said and lots of flowers emerged from the tip of her wand. She took them and placed them beside Draco's flowers. "Get well soon." Hermione added and left.

---

During dinner, Dumbledore stood up from his chair and waited for everyone to keep quiet. He cleared his throat and said, "Many of you might be wondering what Ms. Spence had said earlier this noon. She was taken over by the greatest oracle, Celina. Celina told us what was going to happen in the future. I am afraid to tell you but the war is coming. As she said, no one will be able to escape this plight. 4th years and up, you need to learn to duel. The dueling club will start again. First session will be after 3 weeks. Oh and before I forget. Days from now, the Welcoming Ball will be held. The information regarding the ball will be placed at your house boards. Thank you. You may continue eating."

Regina woke up at the Hospital Wing feeling better. She looked at her nightstand and saw all the flowers. She saw that there is a letter attached to it. She reached for it and started to read.  
---

Dear Regina,

Get better soon. I need my partner at the ball. And I will be missing your kisses. If you are feeling better now, and you think that you can help us. There will be a meeting at the Great Hall, after dinner. We will be decorating the hall with the help of Professor Flitwick. Bring your wand okay?

Anyway, don't tire yourself. If you need someone, I'm here. Hey! What are boyfriends for?

xxoo,  
Draco

---

She smiled and folded the letter. She looked at the nightstand again and saw another letter attached to a different flower. She reached for it and unfolded it. She slowly opened it and was shocked to see who wrote to her.

---

Dear Regina,

If you are reading this, you might be feeling better already. But I want to tell you to please stop overworking yourself. Seeing you in pain is not a sight that I love to see. Seeing you this noon being taken over by the oracle, and coughing blood, made me feel horrible. I just wish that all the pain you feel would be given to me, so that you won't feel any pain anymore. I know feeling pain is a part of life but is also not a pretty sight.

I know that this may sound awkward to you but since the day that I saw and met you at Platform 9 3/4, I have fallen madly, deeply in love with you. I guess it doesn't matter now because you love someone else. Draco Malfoy, right? I will be waiting for you. Sometimes its not bad to wait for the person you love, you know. For me, you're the water and Draco is the container holding you. Someday it will overflow and I will be the one to catch the drops of water from the container. I will wait until the day Draco lets go of you. And when that day comes, I will be there to catch you.

Anyway, this evening, we have a meeting at the Great Hall, after dinner. We will decorate the hall for the coming ball. Professor Flitwick has agreed to help us. So the work we will be doing isn't so tiresome. Get some rest.

Yours truly,  
Carlo

---

She didn't notice that tears were welling up in her eyes. She just knew that she was crying when her warm tear slid down her cheek. She didn't know that Carlo loved her to the point that he will wait for her. She hugged her pillow tight and started sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, Carlo! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel this way. I- I-..." she said. Minutes later she was able to keep her composure and she dried up her eyes. She got dressed and made herself look presentable. It was already past dinner so she should probably go theGreat Hall. She walked down the corridor towards the Great Hall. As she was going that way, she came face to face with Harry Potter. She looked down when she remembered what she said about Harry killing against his will. Harry put his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry. I know that someday, I'll have to kill someone. Don't feel bad. Its not like you chose to be taken over by the oracle, right?" he said. She looked up at him, tears starting to well up on her eyes. Harry saw this and wiped her tears. "We want you to look better when we go to the Great Hall, right? So try not to stain your face with tears." He held out his arm for her to grab. She held on to his arm and walked to the doors of the Great Hall. She gulped and entered the room. The others looked at the two. Flitwick seemed ecstatic to see Regina inside the room.

"Good, good, Ms. Spence. You are able to come. Good thing that I sent Mr. Potter to get you. With your help, we can finish this fast." Flitwick said, while walking towards them. She let go of Harry's arm and rummaged through her robe to get her wand. Flitwick told her to make the scented candles float in mid-air. She looked at the hundreds of candles and asked,

"Is that all?"

Flitwick and the others nodded. She smirked and said with a loud clear voice, "Ultimato Wingardium Leviosa!" she pointed at the stock of candles and secons later, and all the candles were floating in mid-air. Flitwich clapped his hands together and said,

"Oho! Ms. Spence, you charms really are good. As expected from a Beauxbatons transferee."

Everyone looked at her. She stared back and smiled. "What?" she asked. The others shook their heads. Draco tried to go to her but was stopped by Hermione. She held on to his sleeve and said, "Give her some time for herself. You can't always be with her. Besides, we need to practice. You have your copy of Fever?"

Draco nodded and went to the piano. He started playing and soon enough, Hermione was singing. "Never knew how much I love you, never know how much I care. When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear. You give me fever..." After they practiced, everyone clapped their hands. Hermione was a good singer. And Draco was a good pianist. They continued practicing while the others helped decorate.

"Lets try to light up the candles and try to look for the perfect lighting to match the mood." Blaise said.

"That's a wonderful idea, Blaise. I'll pick the lighting. Does anyone here can light up all these candles fast? Professor?" Pansy asked.

"I'll do it!" Regina said. She snapped her finger and all the candled lit up. Pansy picked the lighting that matched the effects of the candlelights. Everything was almost perfect. But there was something still missing. Michaela clapped her hand and whispered something to Flitwick and Regina. The two looked pleased. They nodded to one another and said a spell. Slowly, twinkles of light appeared at the hall. Everyone looked around in awe.

"Now all we need to do is post the information." Carlo said cheerfully. He loved the hall so much. What all they did made it seem like the perfect night. He took out four parchments, quill and ink. He gave one to Krizza, one for Justin, one for Ron and one for Harry. He dictated the information and told the 4 to write it down clearly, clean and properly.

---

The Welcoming Ball

To all 5th years, 6th years and 7th years:

You are all allowed to attend the Welcoming Ball on th 16th of September. The girl's attire may be a semi-formal dress or a cocktail dress. For men, tuxedo or dress robes. It will be held at the Great Hall at around 7 o'clock in the evening until 12 o'clock midnight. You may bring dates or you may not. There will be a performance of the Head Girl and Boy. The band will be The Weird Sisters and they will be performing songs chosen by us. There will also be another performance by several students. Please watch them. This ball is prepared by your truly, the prefects, head girl and boy and Professor Flitwick.

---

These were written in Scarlet, Green, Blue and Yellow ink. These are the color of the different houses. Its already 10 in the evening. So they decided to call it a night. Harry took the notice for Gryffindors. Blaise took the notice for Slytherins. Justin took the notice for Hufflepuff and Luisa got the notice for Ravenclaw. Professor Flitwick flicked his wand and all the decorations had been hidden. Of course the candles had been put out. The prefects went straight to their dormitories. When the prefects arrived at their dormitories, they posted the notice on the board. Hermione and Draco stayed behind. They still had an hour to round Hogwarts. Draco looked at Hermione and said,

"What do you mean by give her some time? You think that I am hogging her?"

Hermione sighed and said, "Draco, even if she's your girlfriend, it doesn't mean that you should always be around her. To kiss and hug her. To compliment her." Draco raised a brow and interrupted her.

"First names now are we, Granger?"

"Oh come on! It's just the two of us! No one will even know that we had this talk about your relationship. I won't hurt you. Also, it won't hurt if we become friends. I can help you with your girlfriend, you know." Hermione answered back.

It took Draco a while to thin about it and finally he gave in. "Fine. But you promise not to tell anyone about this?"

Hermione nodded. "Ok... Hermione." Draco answered. "Continue."

"Sometimes, a girl will feel like she's in a cage because her boyfriend is always around her. You need to give her some space." Hermione continued. As they rounded Hogwarts, they talked about relationships, until it was already 11 in the evening. They went back to their common room. And just as Hermione was about to go to her room, Draco stopped her. He was now the one holding on to her sleeve. She looked at Draco and tried to hide a smile.

"Good night, Hermione." he said. She blushed and answered back.

"Sleep tight, Draco."

---

Hermione went to look at herself at the mirror and noticed that she was bright as a tomato. She was startled when the other her talked again...

"So, how are things between you two?"

"I think a good relationship between us is starting to grow..." she trailed off. She went to her bed and hugged her pillow. Soon enough she was fast asleep, dreaming of Draco.

---

"What the hell was that, Draco?!?!" Draco yelled at himself at the bathroom. She remembered how he said good night to Hermione. A smile crept on his face. "Well I guess we can be friends..." he continued. He got out of the tub and dressed up. He lay down the bad and thought...

'Or more...' Moments later and he's fast asleep.

Author's Note: Hermione and Draco are friends now. What do you think will happen at the ball? Would they remain friends or would it bloom to something they don't expect? If you want to find out, keep reading! Also, while you're at it, leave me some reviews!

So? What do you think of this chapter? I think this chappie is the best, YET. Keep the reviews coming! I love reading what you guys think of this story! Please don't be bad and leave me some reviews! I really thank those who give me reviews on this story! Keep reading! Thanks!

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! 


	6. The Welcoming Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Author's Note: Wow! Almost all the reviews I got on chapter 5 were long. Thanks you guys! On June, I probably won't get to write the other chapters fast. You see, the school year starts and I'm in high school. So will it be ok for you that I may not be able to update fast? It's only on June. On July I might get sometime. Anyway, keep giving reviews!

Okay, I'm sorry for the first version of this chapter and here is the edited one. Please do forgive me for the wrong spellings and grammar. I forgot to edit it. Well here's the new improved chapter… Enjoy!

Back to the story...

Recap:

"What the hell was that, Draco?!?!" Draco yelled at himself at the bathroom. She remembered how he said good night to Hermione. A smile crept on his face. "Well I guess we can be friends..." he continued. He got out of the tub and dressed up. He lay down the bad and thought...

'Or more...' Moments later and he's fast asleep.

Chapter 6- The Welcoming Ball

As always, Draco and Hermione woke up in the morning. Today was the ball. All classes were suspended so the students can prepare themselves. Of course all the girls were fussing over the simplest things like, what make-up they should use. What are their hairstyles? During breakfast, the noise at the Great Hall had doubled. The girls were squealing when they told each other their dates. And the boys kept laughing out loud. No body seemed to notice that the hall had been decorated the night before. Thanks to Flitwick. After breakfast, Hermione went to the Gryffindor common room. She wanted to prepare with her friends.

"So, Hermione, who's your date?" Lavender Brown asked with a smile plastered on her face. Hermione blushed and answered.

"James Keynes." She blushed when she remembered how he asked her to be his date.

---

She was at the library, reading a book when he tapped her shoulder. She looked at him and smiled, "Yes? Is there anything you need?" she asked. He looked away for a few moments and looked back at her. He sighed and said,

"Okay. I can do this. Hermione, do you have a date for the ball tomorrow?"

Hermione blushed and shook her head. She kind of forgot about the whole date thing. She was so busy practicing on singing, she totally forgot. She got a little pissed when James smiled. She thought that he was going to mock her. But was surprised when he got on one knee and said, "Hermione, will you be my date"  
Hermione was so shocked she covered her mouth to hide her smile. She thought about it for a few minutes and said 'yes'. He smiled again and hugged her.

"See you at the ball, then!" he said. Then he left her. He looked a lot like Cedric Diggory. He was handsome, kind and smart.

---

The girls squealed when Hermione said James Keynes. She shook her head and changed the subject. "Ho-how about you, guys? Who are YOUR dates?"

"Harry." Ginny answered proudly. 'DUH?!" Hermione thought and giggled a bit.

"Colin…" Parvati said. Everyone looked at her weirdly. "What? Its only for the ball!" she fought. Everyone agreed and Lavender said hers.

"Theodorre."

---

Time seemed to pass by so fast. Soon enough, after dinner, the girls were at their rooms, changing. They helped one another make themselves look good. Hermione helped her friends put on their dress and make-up. Soon enough, she was the one being helped with her dress and make-up. She wore an elegant black cocktail dress. It clung on her body just fine. Up to the last curve. Her body really improved over the summer. She looked at the mirror and gasped. She was shocked to see herself look very stunning. She wore a gold necklace with a ruby as the pendant. It had a matching bracelet and earrings. Her shoes were stilettos.

"Oh my God, Hermione! You look very beautiful!" Ginny squealed. Hermione blushed and asked Ginny to do her hair and make-up. Ginny put on a reddish-pink eye shadow. Next were her cheeks. Ginny put a light pink shade. She put on a light pink lip gloss on Hermione's lips. Once again she looked at the mirror and twirled. She smiled and jokingly said,

"I look good!"

"Yeah you do!" her friends chorused and laughed.

---

Regina, however, hung out at the dormitory with her friends. She helped them prepare their dress and hair. She was the last one to be helped out with her attire. When she slipped on her semi-formal dress, her friends were in awe.

"Whoever your date is, I'm sure he'll fall in love with you." Rinne said.  
"Who is your date anyway? How come you've never mentioned him?" Trisha asked. Regina shook her head and said as she applied make-up on her beautiful face,

"I thought you all knew. Ok, it's Draco Malfoy." Her friends squealed and said,

"You're so lucky! You always get the hot guys! You get CARLO and DRACO?" they told her. Regina just smirked and continued applying make-up. After she put on make-up, she wore her accessories. Then they heard a clicking noise. They were so annoyed that they looked around. She looked at the window and saw a gorgeous owl with a letter on its leg. She snapped her finger and the window opened. The owl flew in a stretched out her leg for Regina to get the letter. Regina got the letter and opened it.

---

Dear Regina,

You're knight in shining armor is asking you where he will meet you? He is so exited to see his princess.

The owl's name is Yllena. Send her back to me with your reply. I look forward onto seeing your hot appearance. You're a sight for sore eyes, you know.

Yours truly,  
Draco.

---

Her friends read with her. They were in awe because of what Draco said to her. She grinned and conjured a parchment and quill and ink. She wrote back,

Dear Draco,

I'll meet you at the Great Hall. Don't wait for me. Just look at the door. I want to surprise you.

I'm also exited for you onto seeing your PRINCESS!

Love,  
Regina

---

Soon enough it is already 7 in the evening. 5th years to 7th years flooded the Great Hall. They were in awe when they saw the decorations. They simply adored the floating, lighted scented candles. They also adored the flowers, lightings, and live fairies… But the twinkling sparks were gone. The doors already closed. They supposed that everyone was there already. Draco was looking around. He was looking for his princess, Regina. He walked around the hall but couldn't get a glimpse of Regina.

"Damn it!" he cursed. He couldn't find his own girlfriend. Then the door opened. There, stood a heavenly maiden. Looking at them. She just stood there. Draco looked to see that it was and saw the perfect girl. Everyone was now looking at her. It was Regina Spence. She was wearing a rich blue, spaghetti strapped, semi formal dress. It shimmered into a shade of elegant royal blue, which complimented her white soft skin. Her top clung onto her body and revealed the perfect shape of her breasts and her perfect curves. It showed her clear cleavage. Her curly locks flowed on her bare back. She used strappy black stiletto sandals. The shade of her eye shadow made her eyes look mysterious and misty. It showed her bright green eyes. Her blush looked good. She didn't look like a girl that had been slapped to make her cheek red. And her lips, her lips looked like kiss-swollen. Every guy in the room wanted to kiss her then and there. Her lip gloss made her lip shine and kissable. She looked left and right and smiled at everyone. At the exact same moment, the sparks appeared. Everyone smiled and looked at the beauty of the moment. The sparks created a romantic moment. Draco pushed to the crowd and came face to face with his princess. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her hands around Draco's neck. Draco's hand was on her bare back. It sent chills down her spine. It made her feel warm inside. Moments later and the two broke off. When they broke apart, everyone clapped their hands. They adored what happened between the two lovers. They hooted and they silenced. Dumbledore cleared his throat and all the attention were now on him. He flicked his wand and the door closed again. The twinkle in his eyes never disappeared. He started, "We can start the ball with a song from our Head Girl, Hermione Granger. And Mr. Malfoy, our head boy, has agreed to use the piano as the lead instrument on Ms. Granger's song. You may dance to this song. Ms. Granger? Mr. Malfoy?" The two went to the stage and Draco started playing the piano. Hermione took the microphone and said, "This song is from Michael Buble. Its entitled "Fever." Just in time for the first verse Hermione started. There were student dancing on the dance floor now.

"Never know how much I love you, never know how much I care

When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear

You give me fever - when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight

Fever - in the the morning, fever all through the night.

Sun lights up the daytime, moon lights up the night

I light up when you call my name, and you know I'm gonna treat you right

You give me fever - when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight

Fever - in the the morning, fever all through the night.

Everybody's got the fever, that is something you all know

Fever isn't such a new thing, fever started long ago.

Romeo loved Juliet, Juliet she felt the same

When he put his arms around her, he said "Julie baby you're my flame"

Thou givest fever, when we kisseth, fever with thy flaming youth

Fever - I'm afire, fever yea I burn forsooth.

Captain Smith and Pocahontas had a very mad affair

When her Daddy tried to kill him, she said "Daddy-O don't you dare"

Give me fever - with his kisses, fever when he holds me tight

Fever - I'm his Missus, Oh daddy won't you treat him right.

Now you've listened to my story, here's the point I have made:

Chicks were born to give you fever, be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade

They give you fever - when you kiss them, fever if you live and learn

Fever - till you sizzle, what a lovely way to burn.

What a lovely way to burn.

What a lovely way to burn."

After the song, everyone clapped his or her hands. Draco stood up from his chair and bowed. So did Hermione. She also bowed. Then they were allowed to eat. After their dinner, music started to play again.

Draco went to Regina and said, "May I?"

She smiled and took Draco's hand. The music playing is 'I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You'. As the two danced, Hermione was watching them. Tears were welling up on her eyes and she thought, 'Just looking at you from afar makes it worthwhile..' she wiped her tears and dance with James.

After several hours, Regina and her friends went to the stage. Regina snapped her fingers and her clothes changed. She was now wearing a mini checkered black and dark green skirt. She was wearing her Hogwarts blouse. And her friends wore their Hogwarts blouse and hipster tight jeans. Regina took the microphone and said,

"Its time to get this started! This song is dedicated to my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy." She flicked her wand again and music started playing. Some one yelled, "Rock on! Avril Lavigne's Girlfried!" Regina's friends sang the chorus and she sang the verses... Her voice was so alluring... As she sang, she also danced. Her dance made the song more... wonderful.

Friends: Hey hey, you you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey hey, you you

I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

You know it's not a secret

Hey hey, you you

I want to be your girlfriend

Regina: You're so fine

I want you to be mine (it sounds like "I want you mine")

You're so delicious

I think about you all the time

You're so addictive

Don't you know

What I can do

To make you feel alright

( alright alright alright)

Don't pretend

I think you know

I'm damn precious

And hell yeah

I'm the mother fucking princess

I can tell you like me too

And you know I'm right

( I'm right I'm right I'm right)

She's like so whatever

You can do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about

Friends: Hey hey, you you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way no way

I think you need a new one

Hey hey, you you

I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

You know it's not a secret

Hey hey, you you

I want to be your girlfriend

Regina: I can see the way

I see the way you look at me

And even when you look away

I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time

Again and again

( Again again again)

So come over here

And tell me what I wanna hear

Better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear

I don't wanna hear you say her name

Ever again

( Ever again again again)

She's like so whatever

And you can do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about

Friends: Hey hey, you you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey hey, you you

I could be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

You know it's not a secret

Hey hey, you you

I want to be your girlfriend

Regina: In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

'Cause I can, cause I can do it better

There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in

She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

'Cause I can, cause I can do it better

There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in

She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?

Regina and Friends: Hey hey, you you

I don't like your girlfriend

No way, no way

I think you need a new one

Hey hey, you you

I could be your girlfriend

( No way No way)

Hey hey, you you

I know that you like me

No way, no way

You know it's not a secret

Hey hey, you you

I want to be your girlfriend

Hey hey, you you

I don't like your girlfriend ( No Way!)

No way, no way

I think you need a new one (Hey!)

Hey hey, you you

I could be your girlfriend ( No Way!)

Hey hey, you you

I know that you like me ( No Way!)

No way, no way

You know it's not a secret ( Hey!)

Hey hey, you you

I want to be your girlfriend ( No Way!)

Hey Hey!

Everyone appladed and Regina and her friends bowed and smiled. Draco let out a small laugh because he was so amused by their presentation to him. He went to her at the stage and kissed her again. Hermione saw it and felt a shock of pain in her heart.

'Is this what it feels like to be in love?' she thought. She shook her head and smiled at James. Another song has played and she wanted to forget about her feelings. She tried to say something but was stopped by James. He put his finger on her lips and said,

"Shhhh... Will you honor me with this dance?"

Hermione smiled and accepted the invitation. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. She felt warm as he slid down his hand from her back to her waist. His touch made her feel like she's safe. But then when she glanced at Regina and Draco dancing, she felt an urge to go there and push Regina off and claim Draco is hers and hers only. She looked at James and felt bad. She was dancing with this great guy but she was fantasizing someone else. She wanted to very then and there but stopped herself. The song continued and James whispered something in her ear.

"Lets go at the balcony..." She looked at him questioningly but agreed. They stopped dancing when the song had finished. She looked at Harry and Ginny and saw that they were really born for each other. Ron on the other hand seemed having a lot of fun with Luisa Spence. She gave out a giggle and followed James. They arrived at the balcony and Hermione felt the cool breeze of September. She enjoyed getting fresh air. James just stared at her and said,

"Hermione, please forgive me for doing this..." then he reached for her and kissed her. Hermione didn't like the idea of kissing him and wanted to break it and tell him that she likes someone else. But there was a part of her that didn't want the kiss to end to cure the pain she is feeling whenever she saw Draco with Regina. They were kissing for a few moments when they heard a glass shatter. They stopped and looked at the door. They saw that a Ravenclaw had seen them kissing. She looked like she was crying.

"I- I'm sorry to have bothered you!" she said and ran away.

"W-wait!" James said.

"What?" Hermione asked. "What was that?"

James sighed and said, "She's... she sent me a love letter confessing her feelings for me a few days ago. She's a 6th year. I haven't really given her an answer yet."

Hermione glared at him and answered, "You give her an answer first thing tomorrow morning or you will never be able to talk to me again." James sighed and nodded his head. The rest of the night was ok. After the ball, all of them proceeded to their dormitories and went to sleep. Of course the next day was their free day.

Author's Note: I know; this chapter sucks. I'll improve the next chapter. I promise. But please do leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Thanks! If you want to know the chapters of this story, just leave a review or message me and I will give you the chapters planned for this fic. I'll even give a bonus and give you the background of the characters...

Does anyone reading this fioc that I might be using names of my friends in this fic? So, I would really appreciate it, if no body insulted any of the characters. Thank you. I'm not mad by the way.

And someone asked me how I am going to be in high school. It is because I live in a different country and I am turning 13 on the 7th of June. Ok?

Oh! And by the way, it would be a little harder for me to update fast because I am preparing my things for the coming school year. I do hope you understand. Also, I'm afraid that I might not be able to post a new chapter until I get 50 + reviews. Thanks. I know that sounds selfish but I really want you to tell me what you think of this story. Don't worry, It's still a DraMione fic.

Once again I ask you, PLEASE R&R! 


	7. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Author's Note (05-28-07)- Two days ago, I watched Pirates of the Caribbean At World's End. Its a great movie! It has a really good story line. Some parts even made me cry... of course I didn't let anyone see me cry... Its so good!

Anyway, sorry for the late update. As I've said at the previous chapter, I will not post another chapter until it reaches at least 50 reviews. And I would like to thank those who reviewed and read this story. I really appreciate it. But since I am a kind person, I'll post now... lolz...

And please do tell your friends to read this story. Remember... please R&R! On with the story. Enjoy!  
-  
Recap:

James sighed and said, "She's... she sent me a love letter confessing her feelings for me a few days ago. She's a 6th year. I haven't really given her an answer yet."

Hermione glared at him and answered, "You give her an answer first thing tomorrow morning or you will never be able to talk to me again." James sighed and nodded his head. The rest of the night was ok. After the ball, all of them proceeded to their dormitories and went to sleep. Of course the next day was their free day.

---

Chapter 7- The Morning After

"Regina┘ Regina, wake up!" someone said. "You've got like a million letters!" it continued. She was still very tired from the ball. She didn't want to open her eyes but alas! She did. She saw her friends looking at her with twinkling, happy eyes. She looked back at them with questioning eyes and sat up. She looked at her feet and saw a lot of letters. It was piled up. She noticed that it had the crests of the different houses. She got one letter and opened it. It was from Ravenclaw. She read it slowly and after reading it, she put the letter down and said with shocked eyes.

"I've got a secret admirer┘" her friends squealed and got some of her letters and read it. They didn't even bother asking for permission. Regina actually didn't care. They kept on reading for hours and hours. They weren't even able to go to breakfast. It wasn't any problem because Regina would just snap her fingers and food will appear. After reading the letters, they lay down the bed. They looked at Regina and said,

"You do have a lot of admirers because of your performance last night." Regina just smirked and left the common room after dressing up. She was walking towards the tree by the lake when she saw a dark hooded figure looking at her. She stopped dead on her track. She looked back at him and smirked. She continued walking towards him.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Why aren't you doing as you're told?" the hooded figure asked. She laughed and evil laugh and replied,

"Ha! I'm not afraid of you. I'm going to do whatever I want and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Nothing I can do about it? Are you forgetting that I can kill you?" he hissed.

"Then kill me if you want. I'm not scared." she answered confidently, "Besides, if you kill me, your scheme will never work! So leave me alone and wait 'till I kill the boy."

"Leave Potter to me..." he said.

"Like I care about that boy!"

---

Hours passed and Hermione was at the room of Colin Creevey. He was the one to take the pictures at the ball. She looked at the moving pictures and saw the picture of Regina Spence's entrance. She looked marvelous. Hermione can't deny that. She looked at the other pictutres and saw Draco's. He looked very handsome.

"So, Colin, how much all in all? It must have cost you a fortune to get these pictures developed." Hermione said. Colin looked at the ground trying to hide a smile.

"Not really. It just costs 1890 galleons." he answered. Hermione gasped because 1890 galleons is a lot of money for a student.

"How were you able to get that money?" she asked.

"Oh... My father gave me money to develop all the pictures I got here at Hogwarts. He wanted to see what's become of the school."

Hermione nodded and smiled. "I'll tell Dumbledore and we'll pay you. Thanks a lot Colin. Tonight we can distribute the pictures."

Then she left the room. She went straight to Dumbledore's office and told him the amount of money needed to pay Colin. Dumbledore conjured money with his wand and gave it to Hermione. He commanded Hermione to go back to Colin and give the money. Hermione smiled and gladly went back to Colin. She loved looking at the pictures. Just as she was about to reach thr Gryffindor common room, James called for her. Her smile faded at the sight of James.

"I rejected her..." he trailed.

"Yeah... ok." she answered awkwardly. She didn't know how to act around him for she didn't like the result of their kiss the night before. They were caught. She hated being caught. Besides, she didn't even have any feelings for the person. She decided that she would dump him if he even tried to court her.

"So, umm... I've never actually done this before. But umm... Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. Hermione's heart sank. She didn't want a relationship if it isn't Draco Malfoy. Tears trickled down her red cheeks.

"I'm sorry but I can't be your girlfriend. I'm not your happiness." she said. James was taken a back. He was never rejected. He was the one to reject girls but now, he was the one being rejected. He was in shock. But after a few long seconds which felt like a million years for Hermione he managed to snap back to reality.

"Oh... ok, then." he answered then turned on his heel to go back to his common room. Hermione wiped the tears on her eyes and brethed deeply. She exhaled and said,

"Its gonna be ok Hermione!"

---

Draco on the otherhand was on the Slytherin common room. He was waiting for Crabbe and Goyle to arrive because he found out that they have been called by Voldemort. Draco wasn't a deatheater because he didn't want to serve him. And Voldemort told him that he was nothing compared to the new follower he had. Draco was actually glad that he didn't have to serve Voldemort. Then the door opened. Crabbe and Goyle had arrived. They looked horrible.

"Sh- she's str-strong!" Goyle stuttered. Both their faces were white. Draco looked at them, shocked. He didn't see them like that before.

"What happened to you two?!" he yelled. He didn't care about the two but he was curious onto the person who did that to them. He knew that it wasn't the Dark Lord because they would've been dead. The two just looked at him and shook their heads. They didn't want to tell Draco. They had been commanded by Voldemort not to say a thing about what had happened. Draco gestured the two to go inside the boy's dormitory. The two went inside and he followed.

"Well?" he asked. Attempting to get an answer this time. But like before, the two kept their mouth shut. Draco gave a deep sigh and lay down the bed. He thought of the peron who is capable on doing this. No teacher would do this of course. So it has to be a servant of Voldemort or a student. After hours of thinking, Draco sat up. He noticed that the two were already ok. They were sleeping. It's already nearing night so shadows are formed by the things at the dormitory. Then suddenly, at the shadows, Draco saw something. There was a person lurking at the shadows. He stood up and grabbed his wand.

"Specialis Revelio!" he shouted to reveal this person lurking at the dormitory. But this person blocked the spell with just a simple blow of air. He was shocked to see his magic disappear along the person. He went to the shadow and said, "Lumos."

There was nothing. Only darkness. "Nox."

---

It's already dinner and Draco can't find Regina. He wasn't able to see her the whole day. He played with his dinner for he wasn't feeling comfortable knowing that Regina is nowhere in sight. Then the door burst open. There was Regina, standing with a blank expression and covered in blood. She looked at everyone and smirked. She even went to the middle of the hall and pointed at Dumbledore.

"I did this right under your nose Dumbledore. Do you still think that your school is the safest place on the wizarding world?" she said with a shocking different voice. She sounded like a male. Dumbledore stood from his chair and tried to say something but was broke off by the laugh of Regina. An evil laugh. Then she stopped and fainted. Just in time, Carlo caught her and broke her fall. Minutes later and Regina woke up. She looked at everyone and herself. She smiled at Carlo and stood up. She held her robe and touched her face. She was shocked to see that she was covered in blood. She looked again at everyone for the third time and said with teary eyes,

"Why is it always me?"

Everyone looked over at Dumbledore trying to get an explanation. Dumbledore cleared his throat and muttered a spell. Then suddenly white smoke appeared at the head of Regina. It showed the initials of U.S I.C.

"Ah. Yes. Ms. Spence had been under the imperius curse. Who did it I don't know. Please always be on guard." Dumbledore said.

Everyone nodded and continued eating their dinner. Regina excused herself and went back to her room. When she arrived, there was the hooded figure again, clapping his hands.

"Bravo! I didn't know that you were a good actress."

"And that's how it's done. They're so gullible." she said. She went to the bathroom and changed her clothes. "Now leave me alone!" she contined. Then the hooded figure vanished. She smirked and left the room to have dinner.

When she arrived at the Great Hall everything was normal oalthough some of the 1st year students were looking at her funnily. She tried hard to ignore them and went to the Slytherin table. She tried hard not to catch the eye of Draco. He looked concered. And mind you, a Malfoy doesn' feel for anyone. She just sat down with her friends.

"Woah, Regina. Looks like you're the favorite. You're always the one being controlled. What's up with that?" Rinne said. Regina looked annoyed and snapped.

"I don't know, ok?!"

Rinne was taken aback. Regina sighed and said, "Look, I'm sorry. I just can't go through all this." Rinne just nodded and continued with their food. Every once in a while they would talk. After dinner, Hermione stood up and informed everybody that they can get their pictures already. Hermione disributed the pictures and soon. the hall rang with squeals and laughter. After getting her pictures, Regina stood up and tried to leave the great hall immediately. She felt the urge to do something. Something that someone is not going to be happy about. She didn't realize that that night is the full moon. She was supposed to meet Draco. As she was about to enter the dormitory someone held onto her hand. She was suspecting that it was Draco but no. It was Carlo. She gave him a smile and looked away. Carlo didn't let go. He even tightened his grip. Regina winced in pain. Carlo brushed his hand on her cheek and held it. He made Regina face her. She didn't want to. She knew what was going to happen and she didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. He smiled at her and let go of her cheek. He also loosened his grip when he felt that she winced. He looked at the floor for a few seconds and faced her again. No one was at the common room at the moment. He sighed and started,

"It's not good that you're taking all the burdens, Regina."

"I need to do what I have to do so please don't be on my way or I'm gonna have to do something to you. I don't want to hurt you and you know that." she answered but Carlo still didn't let go. She struggled but he wouldn't budge.

"You're hiding something." he said. She looked at the ground. She wanted to yell at him but couldn't.

"So what if I am. It is none of you're buisness." she answered trying to hit a nerve so he would storm out of the room. He just laughed and let go of her. He walked towards the boy's dormitory and looked back at her.

"You know I am always here. You can tell me anything." those were his last words. Then he left her there standing. Moments later and she snapped back to reality. She went inside the girl's dormitory and changed into her casual clothes.

---

"Something is up with her." Harry told Ron at the Gryffindor common room. "Why can't you just ask her sister what's up with Regina? She's your girlfriend, right?" Harry continued. Ron's ears turned bright red when Harry said that he already has a grilfriend. And that was true. Luisa is indeed his girlfriend. And he liked her a lot.

"Yeah she's my girlfriend but I just can't ask something about her sister!" Ron answered. Just in time, Hermione went inside the room. The two looked at her and beamed.

"I like our photos Mione! Thanks!" Harry said.

"Don't thank me, Harry. Thank Colin. He was the one who took the pictures." Hermione answered with a sweet smile. Ron nodded at her and continued his conversation with Harry.

"That's final, Harry. I won't ask her. It might be family buisness you know. I don't want to meddle with things that I am not supposed to meddle." he said. Harry just sighed and said,

"Ok, ok. I won't ask you to do it anymore. Happy?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Ron said sarcastically and the two laughed. Hermione just looked at them with quoestioning eyes but shook her head.

"What's going on with you, guys?" she asked.

"Oh! Ron has a girlfriend and Ginny and I are tighter than ever." Harry answered. Ron looked shocked at the adjective Harry used between him and his sister. Harry laughed and said, "With our relationship, Ron. Not that... Geez!"

Hermione laughed. The two looked at her trying to hear news from her. She gave a sigh. She'll have to tell them sooner or later. She just hoped that they would understand.

"I think I like someone." she said. The two looked excited and gestured for her to continue. She didn't want to. The name she was about to say was the last person that the two will expect.

"Please don't get mad at me or him. I think I like... Draco Malfoy."

"WHAT?!" the two yelled at her with disbelief. Hermione burst into tears. She knew that they would react that way but she can't keep it a secret forever! She trusted them. They were like older brothers for her. Ron went to her side and sighed a deep sigh. He patted her at the shoulder and said,

"Even if it's hard for us to accept it, Mione. It's your choice. It's your turn to find your happiness. Right, Harry?"

"Oh, yeah... It's a good thing that you told us this early." he said with a weak voice. He didn't expect her to like him. He assumed that it's James or whatever but not that ferret! He gulped and contineud. "Whatever works for you, Mione. We really can't do anything about it. Feelings are feelings bacause we can't control them."

Hermione smiled at the two and gave them a big hug. A sisterly hug. She was really grateful that they understood her feelings. They didn't stop her from loving Draco. Although, Draco already has a girlfriend. 'I don't care!' she thought. She wasn't going to be beaten by a 6th year! After hugging her two bestfriends, they talked and talked about things they weren't able to do for the past few weeks.

"I wish it could always be like this." she said. The two nodded in agreement. They loved spending a lot of time together. But now that they have separate classes and duties, they barely spend time together.

---

Draco remembered that he had to meet with Regina at the Slytherin common room. He went to the common room to find a girl with shoulder length layered hair standing infront of the window. He didn't recognize her. She was facing the other way. When she heard the door close the girl turned around to look at the person who entered the room. Draco was shocked to see Regina with short hair. She still looked good but he didn't know why she cut her hair. She never mentioned that she wants short hair.

"Wha-- what happened?" he asked. She smirked and answered,

"I just wanted to..."

"So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" he asked her again.

"Look, Draco. There's something I need to tell you." she said.

Author's Note 06/02/07: Find out what Regina is going to tell Draco on the next chapter! But you need to review first. Ahahaha...

Oh my God! For the past few days, I keep on hearing "Pirates, pirates, pirates!" and i keep on dreaming about Pirates of Caribbean since I watched it! Why is this happening?! Watch it. It's really good!

Anyway, please R&R! 


	8. The Truth About Regina Spence

Shadows of their Hearts

By: scarlet-t3ars Author's Note:  
---

I am so sorry if I wasn't able to write new chapters for more than 2 months! It's just that I have many things to do regarding my Academics and extra curricular activities... Here's your next chapter! Enjoy!

REVIEW!!

---

Recap:

Draco remembered that he had to meet with Regina at the Slytherin common room. He went to the common room to find a girl with shoulder length layered hair standing in front of the window. He didn't recognize her. She was facing the other way. When she heard the door close the girl turned around to look at the person who entered the room. Draco was shocked to see Regina with short hair. She still looked good but he didn't know why she cut her hair. She never mentioned that she wants short hair.

"Wha-- what happened?" he asked. She smirked and answered,

"I just wanted to..."

"So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" he asked her again.

"Look, Draco. There's something I need to tell you." she said.

---

Chapter 8 - Truth About Regina Spence

Everyone heard the loud cry of a baby inside the operating room at St. Mungo's. A beautiful baby girl was born. The baby's mother was breathing heavily and looking at her daughter with tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked at her husband and he went to her to hold her hand. He smiled at her and looked at the baby.

"What would you like to name your baby girl?" one of the healers said.

Mrs. Spence sighed and looked at Mr. Spence, trying to ask him to let her name the baby. As a reply, Mr. Spence just nodded his head.

"I want to name our baby... ummm..." she trailed. Then she smiled once again and continued, "Regina. Mikaela Regina Spence."

"So be it." the healer replied. After a few days, Mrs. Spence was aloud to go home.

---

A few years passed and the Spence family lived in harmony. But they have yet to know what their youngest daughter has yet to reveal. One day, when Luisa and Regina was playing at their garden, a snake appeared in front of Regina. Regina told her sister with teary eyes to call their parents. Luisa immediately ran into the house to call her parents.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Regina cried. When her parents arrived at the garden they were surprised to see that the garden was on fire. Regina was staring blankly at the burning grass. She looked at them and smiled. She tried reaching for them but when she moved her hand, the fire grew bigger. She stopped.

"What will we do?" Luisa asked, worried sick for her baby sister.

"We need to calm her down." her mother said. She thought for a few minutes on how to calm her daughter down. They can't extinguish the fire because it would only appear again.

Then moments later, they heard a sweet voice. Mrs. Spence was singing. Regina's eyes started to close and Mrs. Spence continued. Soon, Regina closed her eyes and dropped on thru grass.

"AGUAMENTI!!!" Mr. Spence shouted and the fire was gone. They looked at their daughter with fearful eyes. Regina Spence was a great witch. But would she us it for good or would she become like Lord Voldemort?

---

Mikaela Regina Spence studied at Beouxbatons. Her first year was fine but when the teachers discovered her father, after she finished first year they transferred her to third year. Regina was a genius so she knew everything a third year should know. After her third year, they put her to fifth year. But, all she did during the fifth year was to study about their O.W.L.s. She never took the classes because she has the ability to kill a person in a blink of an eye.

She took her O.W.L.s at the age of 13. She got all the subjects 'O'. After her so called fifth year, they made her wait for 2 years. Why? Because even if she is qualified to study, her age for a seventh year is very young so they waited for her to turn to 15. When she turned 15, she studied her 7th year at Beouxbatons. After taking her N.E.W.T.s everything seemed very easy for Regina.

After graduating from Beouxbatons, a man went to her. She looked at the man's face. He had slits for a nose and vertical pupils for eyes. She stood her ground even if she knew who went to her.

"If you're here to kill me, go ahead. Let's see what you got!" she said haughtily.

Voldemort simply laughed and touched her cheek. She felt cold rush down her spine. She felt weak at the knees.

"Feeling weak now, are we?" Voldemort asked.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"IMPERIO!"

Regina's vision turned black. She tried to look around. Nothing. Then she heard a voice. 'Kill that wizard'

Her body started to get her wand when she thought, 'Why would I?' then she got her consciousness again. She looked at Voldemort and shouted, "PROTEGO!"

Voldemort was flying backward. He stood up and smiled at her. "What about joining my death eaters?" he asked while cleaning himself up.

"Why would I?" she asked.

"Because there you can use your real powers..."

---

And that's how Regina became the top assassin of Voldemort. She was the one killing the head of departments at the Ministry. No workers at the Ministry want to be promoted at the fear of being killed.

She was under Voldemort for a year. When she turned 16, she got a Hogwarts letter. She showed it to Voldemort.

"Hahahaha!" Voldemort laughed. "This is perfect!"

"What's perfect?" Regina asked, quite irritated.

"I want you to entry Hogwarts and keep an eye on the son of Lucius." he replied.

She arched her eyebrow and asked once again, "That's it?! You want me to study again to keep an eye on Lucius' pesky little son?!"

"Don't you dare---"

"Oh yes I dare!"

"I would also like if you took a close eye on POTTER..." Voldemort said, quite ticked about Regina's attitude toward him.

Regina gave a curt nod and kept quiet. She hated it when Voldemort asked her to do a slave's work! She was the best death eater of Voldemort for God's sake! She could kill Potter in a matter of seconds!

"Damn it!" she shouted. She was at Platform 9 3/4. She was actually waiting for her elder sister, Luisa. "Where the hell is she?"

Just in time, Luisa emerged from the smoke the train let out. "Got it!" she shouted. Waving the package.

"You could've just let me summon it you know!" Regina said.

"No! I really wanted to get the package mom sent you. That's how happy I am because you're finally going to study at my school!" she exclaimed.

"No... it's not only YOUR school now... It's also my school now!" Regina corrected her.

"Right..." Luisa answered with a smile. She really loved her sister. She glanced at her sister and said, "Please try to control your powers, Re-chan. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Puh-lease. I can take care of myself... You know I'm not exaggerating. I mean it literally."

She turned on her heel and went inside the train. She looked around and saw Draco Malfoy enter the Head's compartment.

'Target sighted.' she thought. 'Hmmm... he's cute. A pity I'll have to toy with him for a year.'

---

"You mean to tell me that you're a death eater?" Draco asked Regina. He wanted to run at her and hug her tight. But his muscles seemed unable to move. He was shocked with Regina's revelation. If that was real her plan why the hell is she telling him this?

Tears almost streamed down Draco's eyes.

Why? Why now? Why now that I learned that I could fall in love? That he could POSSIBLY love someone?

Those were the questions that was playing inside Draco's mind. The shock of the truth hurts. He tried to say something but nothing came out of his mouth. His lips trembled as he watched Regina's back. She looked back again at the window.

Regina fought back the tears welling up in her eyes. She was no longer acting. She really did feel hurt with what she is doing.

'I could never forgive myself if you got hurt at the war because of me!' she thought. She really did love Draco. She realized that a long time ago. But she tried to shrug it off but she just couldn't.

"I--" Draco started again but couldn't finish...

"I love you, Draco. But this isn't just working. Sooner or later, I'll be given the command to kill you. Let's face it, Draco. You and I are not a match." she said. Trying to break the deafening silence between them.

"Killing someone is my hobby. I can't help it. As long as I'm given the command to kill someone, I do it. And you simply can't love a murderer."

"I know I can't kill but---" he answered but was cut off.

"No, Draco. Listen to reason! Please forgive me..." she said. And at last! She couldn't fight off the tears anymore. She started sobbing.

Draco went to her and hugged her tightly. He looked down on her and admired her. She looked up with tear stained face.

She looked so cute even if she was crying. She looked like a kitten. He can't fight off those thoughts.

He touched her cheek and said, "Then... one last kiss..."

Slowly he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back. This was not an ordinary kiss. There was so much feeling in this kiss. It lasted like forever but it was only a matter of seconds.

Regina's kiss wasn't fake. She really did want to leave Draco the most passionate kiss she could give him. Tears were streaming down her eyes and she broke the kiss.

Draco was shocked. He opened his mouth to protest but Regina lay a finger on his lips.

"This could lead to something. And I don't want to make matters worse."

She looked away. Draco let go of her.

"Then I guess this is good bye... But I still want to be friends..." he said.

Regina nodded and said, "Yeah... friends..."

"I'll be going then..." he said. He turned around and headed for the door. He looked back and saw that Regina was sitting at the floor, hugging herself, crying her eyes out. He rushed back to her and kissed her again.

He put a hand on her cheek and wiped her tears. He leaned and whispered something to her ear. Then he went out.

She lay there. Shocked of what Draco said.

---

Draco went inside the special common room. No one was still there. He wanted to kill himself. That was the most touching break up he had ever had. He went to his room and drank.

He went out of his room and a single tear fell down his cheek. He was so drunk that he collapsed.

---

"I love you... You'll always be my first love..."

Those words echoed through Regina's ears... Did she make the greatest mistake ever?

She went to her room and cried her eyes out.

"Are you crying? I can't believe this! The 'Thorn Princess' crying? You don't say... You look pathetic." Dolohov said.

"Shut the fuck up, Dolohov!" she screamed. He took a step back and saw her crimson red iris. "Avada Kedavra!"

Dolohov dropped dead on her room. She swayed hr wand and the body was gone. She sent him back at Voldemort's place. She didn't need any of that. She wanted to be alone...

---

"Oh my god, Draco!!!" Hermione shouted when she saw Draco lying at the floor. She held him like a delicate flower and gazed down his peaceful face.

---

Author's Note: So? What do you think? Sorry for the late update! Please Review! I like reading long reviews... It makes me proud of this story... Thanks! I'll try to update soon... I PROMISE!

REVIEW!


	9. Was I Wrong To Love?

Shadows of their Hearts

By: scarlet-t3ars

---

Author's Note: Oh my gosh! I can't believe that I got a lot of reviews on the same day that I updated my story! I was really shocked! Keep the reviews from coming! I really lov watching them! And as for the reviewer that gave me this:

"your story makes me sad. : its so brilliant, but i wish it was a Regina x Draco instead of a Draco x Hermione, because Regina seems so amazing & almost flawless & Draco is so in love with her. it would be total forbidden love. but its still a great story! it just bugs me when the antagonist [ Regina is more perfect than the main character [Hermione."

here's my answer... Regina is indeed perfect. That is the reason why Draco can't be with her. Why? Because she kills people and is a death eater, therefore, Draco can't follow her. And if you want, I can give you/ write you a Draco x Regina fic. Just PM me and I'll make you a Draco x Regina fic.

Back to the story! Enjoy!

Oh! And I am not going to be able to do my original plan for this story because I am using a different computer now so I can't do the original sequence. I'm sorry if I didn't meet your expectations.

---

Recap:

"I love you... You'll always be my first love..."

Those words echoed through Regina's ears... Did she make the greatest mistake ever?

She went to her room and cried her eyes out.

"Are you crying? I can't believe this! The 'Thorn Princess' crying? You don't say... You look pathetic." Dolohov said.

"Shut the fuck up, Dolohov!" she screamed. He took a step back and saw her crimson red iris. "Avada Kedavra!"

Dolohov dropped dead on her room. She swayed hr wand and the body was gone. She sent him back at Voldemort's place. She didn't need any of that. She wanted to be alone...

---

"Oh my god, Draco!!!" Hermione shouted when she saw Draco lying at the floor. She held him like a delicate flower and gazed down his peaceful face.

---

Chapter 9 - Was I Wrong To Love?

Regina woke up the next day with sore eyes. Her body felt sore. She sat on her bed and tried to recall what had happened the night before. Everything went back to her like a flash of lightning. Tears started to well up on her eyes. She wiped off her tears and tried to keep her composure.

"Snap out of it. It's my choice." she told herself. Then she felt the searing pain at her back.

She staggered towards the bathroom. Beads of sweat are covering her. She cried aloud.

"What the hell do you want?!"

Then a cloaked figure went to the bathroom where she was.

"Why did you kill Dolohov?" he asked then held her cheek. She narrowed her eyes and answered,

"The guy was a pain! He kept insulting me, and he caught me at a bad mood."

Voldemort cackled as the pain on Regina's mark subsided. "My dear, what is the reason for your 'bad mood'?"

"It's none of your business!" Then she stormed out of the room.

---

Draco woke up and saw that it wasn't his room he slept last night. He remembered that he drank a lot and entering his room... but not this particular room. There was a movement beside him and he turned around to see who or what it was. He was shocked to see the sleeping figure beside him! That was why he wasn't familiar with the room! It was Hermione's!

She brought him to her room last night when she found him lying on the floor. He stared at her sleeping figure. He was unsure of what to do. A flashback of what happened last night flashed through his eyes. The pain he felt in his heart was unbearable. He adored her. So did she... A tear fell down his cheeks without him noticing it. (A.N: I know that Draco seems like a crybaby but you know how it feels to be in love and break up with your boyfriend/girlfriend… or at least I do.)

Hermione saw this and wiped the tear with her finger. She was wearing her nightgown. Draco faced her and she smiled sympathetically.

"What's the matter, Draco?"

He looked down on his hands and opened his mouth to say something. It seems that no sound came out from his mouth. Hermione tried to listen intently. Once again, Draco tried to speak. This time, a sound came out.

"I.. uh… Regina--- Regina kind of… umm… Well, she broke up with me… Pretty pathetic, huh?" he said with a noticeable tone of sadness. "Me. A Malfoy. Get dumped. Getting dumped and drinking is not MY 'thing'. But here I am. I just did it last night." He continued.

A leap of joy jolted through Hermione's veins. She didn't want to but it means that she has a chance of rebounding Draco. Ok, so rebounding is not the right word… ummm… having a chance? Getting Draco for herself? Having Draco as her boyfriend? You get the point.

'Listen… now's the time to tell him what you feel.' A voice in her head said. She shook her head and smiled sympathetically to Draco for the second time and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He held hr hand and continued to stare at his hand. She felt an electricity flow her body when he touched her.

"Why don't you tell me what happened. Maybe I can help you get back together." Hermione said. Of course she was just thinking that she wants them to get back together but you know... Deep in her heart, she doesn't.

Draco started narrating the story to her. She really tried to listen but can't focus. For the sly voice in her head kept on saying 'stuff' to her.

'Better take your chance when he is still vulnerable!'

'No! Stop it! I am a good friend and I wouldn't do anything like that!' she fought back.

'Are you sure? Are you really sure that you absolutely have no intention of making him your boyfriend? Don't play coy with me. I know what lurks deep in your lusting heart.'

'Wha--- I--- I didn't say that! I just… I don't want him against me. He needs time. He needs to feel better.' Hermione argued.

'Oh! Ok then, Hermione. Let's see, shall we? You think you have all the time in the world to tell him how you feel? Don't think that you're not the only one lusting over him. And they say you're the greatest witch of this school.'

'As a matter of fact I am! I mean… in academics. But if it comes to love… Oh I don't know. But one thing is for sure!' she said.

'What is that, HERMIONE?' the voice in her head said.

"I'm going to comfort Draco even if it means of not being able to be the person I long for him to see me as. As a lady. As a lady that adores him. Not just a friend." Hermione said aloud. Of course Draco heard. He stopped his tale and looked at her and stood up.

'There you go! Nice one!' the voice said.

"What?" he asked.

"Huh?" she said. Quite confused because she thinks she only said that in her head.

'You confessed your love to him, doofus! Nice confession, I gotta say. Now, you're on your own.'

"You want me to see you as a lady? A lady that adores me?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. Please just pretend that you didn't hear that. I don't want to ruin our friendship. Even if it only happens in this common room." Hermione said. She started to sob.

Draco went to her. He wrapped his arms around her and said…

"Please give me some time… But you're most welcome to try and comfort me."

---

Meanwhile…

---

"Stop it!" Pansy said. "Alright you finally proved that you are brave enough to stick a knife on your wrist."

Regina let go of the knife and a gush of blood is flowing down her wrist, staining her uniform. Everyone was looking at them. She smirked and showed Pansy the wound.

"Watch this." Regina said. Pansy looked as Regina lay a finger over her deep cut. She ran her fingers over it and instantly, the wound started healing itself. Pansy looked as if in awe. Which she probably is.

Classes that day were fine. Regina didn't have a problem ignoring Draco. She acted as if nothing had happened between the two of them. Carlo was all over her when she told him that she and Draco were done.

---

Evening…

---

In Regina's room, you can hear loud music…

Jay-Z:

Ahuh Ahuh (Yea Rihanna)

Ahuh Ahuh (Good girl gone bad)

Ahuh Ahuh (Take three... Action)

Ahuh Ahuh

No clouds in my storms

Let it rain

I hydroplane into fame (Eh eh)

Come'n down with the Dow Jones

When the clouds come we gone

We Rocafella (Eh eh)

She fly higher than weather

And she rocks it better

You know me

An anticipation for precipitation

stacks chips for the rainy day (Eh eh)

Jay, rain man is back with lil Ms. Sunshine

Rihanna where you at?

[VERSE 1

You had my heart

and we'll never be world apart

Maybe in magazines

but you'll still be my star

Baby cause in the Dark

You can see shiny Cars

And that's when you need me there

With you I'll always share

Because

[CHORUS

When the sun shines

We'll shine together

Told you I'll be here forever

Said I'll always be your friend

Took an oath

I'mma stick it out 'till the end

Now that it's raining more than ever

Know that we still have each other

You can stand under my Umbrella

You can stand under my Umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

[VERSE 2

These fancy things,

will never come in between

You're part of my entity

Here for Infinity

When the war has took it's part

When the world has dealt it's cards

If the hand is hard

Together we'll mend your heart

Because ...

[CHORUS

When the sun shines

We'll shine together

Told you I'll be here forever

Said I'll always be your friend

Took an oath

I'mma stick it out 'till the end

Now that it's raining more than ever

Know that we still have each other

You can stand under my Umbrella

You can stand under my Umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

[BRIDGE

You can run into my Arms

It's okay don't be alarmed

(Come into Me)

(There's no distance in between our love)

So Gonna let the rain pour

I'll be all you need and more

Because ...

[CHORUS

When the sun shines

We'll shine Together

Told you I'll be here forever

Said I'll always be your friend

Took an oath

I'mma stick it out 'till the end

Now that it's raining more than ever

Know that we still have each other

You can stand under my Umbrella

You can stand under my Umbrella

(Ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(ella ella eh eh eh)

Under my umbrella

(ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)

It's raining (raining)

Ooo baby it's raining

baby come into me

Come into me

It's raining (raining)

Ooo baby it's raining

You can always come into me

Come into me

---

Regina was singing along the music. She really did have a nice voice. Then someone appeared at her curtain. She turned around to look. She waved her wand and her robe came flying across the room to cover her. When she finally got a clear view of who it was, she said,

"You shouldn't be here."

"I know but… I just can't help it. I just love you so much. Why can't you dedicate a song for me?" he asked.

She sighed and answered. "Because I have no song left for you…"

---

Author's Note: This chapter sucks. Wanna know why? Because I am writing this instead of reviewing for my exams. I'll try to make the next chapters better. But at least you would be curious who is the person in Regina's room. And what would happen with the relationship of Draco and Hermione. Are they going to be just friends? Or more?

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	10. The Final Battle: Announced

Shadows of their Hearts

By: scarlet-t3ars

Recap:

Regina was singing along the music. She really did have a nice voice. Then someone appeared at her curtain. She turned around to look. She waved her wand and her robe came flying across the room to cover her. When she finally got a clear view of who it was, she said,

"You shouldn't be here."

"I know but… I just can't help it. I just love you so much. Why can't you dedicate a song for me?" he asked.

She sighed and answered. "Because I have no song left for you…"

---

Author's Note: The planned sequence of this fic got lost, so I'll just change a few chapters. But the story plot isn't going to change.

---

Chapter 10 – The Final Battle: Announced

"That's what you always said before. I remember when we went to visit Dumstrang. Some guy wanted to go out with you but you declined." He answered. "But then, when I asked you the reason, you said you were only interested on one person. Why won't you just tell me who that person is?"

"There's no place left in my heart for that person anymore!!!" she screamed, "Please, not now. If you continue doing this I would really do 'stuff' to you, Carlo."

He looked away and tried to head for the door. He turned his head to Regina's direction and said, "You know what, just call me when the normal Regina comes back. You know, the person that I knew before she joined 'him'."

Then he turned on his heel to leave. Regina was left there. Shocked. She never told anyone besides Draco that she was an assassin of Voldemort. How could he have known??? That question was playing on her mind all night.

---

Inside the head's dormitory, you can hear the giggling of two teenagers. Hermione was really trying to cheer Draco up and make him forget about Regina. They were seated at the sofa and Draco was trying hard to catch his breath for he was laughing so hard. Hermione nearly fell down the sofa because of her laughing.

"Really? That happened to you? You are such a klutz!" Draco said between his laughs. Hermione nodded and continued laughing. They were talking about their most embarrassing experiences. It took them a few more minutes to stop their laughing.

"How about you? What is your most embarrassing experience???" Hermione asked. Draco hesitated but then he still said his experience,

"Well, back at the Manor, there was this big glass wall. It was cleaned by about five house elves for it to be very clean for my father. So I was playing at the garden and Crabbe accidentally pushed me towards the glass wall. Not only did I bang my face at the wall but it broke! I went straight to it!"

Once again the two laughed. Tears were starting to well up at the eyes of the two. Then they heard a loud rumble. The castle was shaking. The heads whipped out their wand s and waited for something. The lights went out. Then they heard a loud voice just outside the castle.

"YOU'VE GOT 3 MONTHS TO PREPARE YOURSELVES! AFTER 3 MONTHS WE WILL ATTACK, HARRY POTTER! WE'VE GOT DEATH EATERS LURKING ABOUT! BEWARE OF MY POWER!!!"

Hermione was so scared. She heard footsteps just outside the portrait of Draco and her. It was a good thing that the student's weren't told of where the exact dormitory is. They heard some voices just outside their dormitory. A girl's voice and two other guy's voices.

Hermione heart skipped a beat when she heard the voice of a boy whimpering. She held Draco's hand accidentally. When she realized that she did that, Draco was also already holding her hand. He was holding it ever so tightly. She didn't mean to stare but she stared at their hands entwined. Draco noticed that she was looking at their hands and tried to hide his smile. He finally admitted to himself that he had a little crush on Hermione before. And it might be coming back to him.

"Do you even realize the risk that you are taking?!" the girl screamed. That voice sounded familiar.

"I know all about you and 'him'! Don't think I don't know! Please, just leave 'him' and be the person who you used to be!" he pleaded but he shouted a bit louder. The person holding him was squeezing his neck tightly. It started to hurt him.

"Crabbe, don't hurt him. Carlo, you're leaving me no choice. You just heard him. In three months this castle will be in ruins! I have no choice! I'm his assassin. I have no choice but to kill students like me. When I am given the order to kill, I do it; I'm sorry but I just can't be the sweet little girl you used to know. I am an expert in the dark arts. Just hold still and everything will be fine." She answered. Finally Draco recognized the voice. It was Regina Spence. Who else would talk like that?

"I'm sorry." She said. "Obliviate!" a flash of blue light came out of her wand and Carlo dropped on the floor. She finally erased the memories of Carlo knowing that she was a death eater.

Hermione looked at Draco, horror-struck. He looked at her normally. She opened her mouth to say something. To comment on the conversation they just overheard. But Draco laid a finger on her lips. He didn't want to hear it. It's best if he was the one who explained. Since he knew about it but didn't speak up. He let go of her hand and spoke,

"Yes. That was Regina. I knew. But please don't tell anyone. She might hurt the person who knew about it besides me. You just heard what she did to Carlo. She erased his memory. Please don't say anything." He said.

"That was Regina? I thought it was someone else!" Hermioned joked.

Draco's facial expression changed. Hermione changed her mind and admitted that she knew that that was really Regina. Draco gave a sigh of relief. He wanted to playfully hit her arm but decided not to. The lights were still out. He sat down the sofa and covered his face with his hands. His hands were starting to get cold. Hermione sat down beside him and held his hand. Only this time, she was fully aware of what she's doing. Draco looked up at her and tried to give her a smile. She smiled back and leaned in. She stopped. Draco stayed at his position. She put her other hand on Draco's cheek. She said,

"I'm always here."

Then she continued what she was doing. She leaned in and kissed Draco. She felt this electricity go down her spine. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and deepened the kiss. Draco was shocked for Hermione was a good kisser. After a few minutes of snogging, the lights went on again. The two stopped and looked at their wristwatch. It was 2:00 in the morning. Good thing it was Saturday the next day. They looked at each other and almost laughed. Both of them had pink kiss swollen lips. Hermione stood up from the sofa and said,

"Well, see you tomorrow! And you've got a little lip gloss there." She said while pointing at her lower lip. She was trying to break the tension between them and to hide her scared voice. She still hasn't forgotten the announcement of Voldemort.

Draco decided to play along with her and charged at her. He tickled her until she can no longer breathe. She looked cute though. He kissed her cheek good night and said his good nights. When Hermione was gone, he looked outside the window and saw a dozen dementors swooping around. He tried to look for something else and indeed he saw something.

It was Regina with Voldemort. Dementors were surrounding them so they weren't easy to find. He looked away, trying hard to stop the urge to go down to the grounds and beat the crap out of Voldemort. Like he can actually do that. He went inside his room trying to think of the kiss that he and Hermione shared to get the Regina-Voldemort issue out of his mind. He smiled a bit and held his chest. He felt for his heartbeat and sighed.

'What is this? Is this the same as I've felt for Regina?' he asked in his thoughts.

---

"Stop this already! And what's with the dementors???" Regina screamed at Voldemort. "My lord…" she continued.

"You heard me, we attack after 3 months. You better kill many ministry officials during your free time. Most especially, kill the Minister as soon as possible." He commanded.

"With pleasure." Regina said with an evil smile. "What do you want me to do with the boy?"

Leave him to me. But, try to keep a close eye on him." Voldemort answered.

---

"Blimey, Harry! V— Voldemort has finally announced the final battle!" Ron said. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to do what I'm supposed to do. I'm going to kill him. The Duelling Club must be ready. The 5th to 7th years are allowed to fight. 4th years to 1st years are not allowed." Harry answered. Almost all of the Gryffindors were listening. They heard groans from 4th years. Ron looked at them and they shut up.

"What are you complaining about? You're not allowed and that's final!" Ron said in his prefect-toned voice. He looked back at Harry and said,

"Let's go to your room. We could talk there privately." Harry agreed to that idea.

When they arrived inside Harry's room, there was a figure sitting on Harry's bed. The two whipped out their wand. When the figure sensed that there were other people inside the room besides her she stood up and held her wand at the ready. When the three got a clear view of themselves, they put down their wands.

Regina went to Harry. She was soaking wet. It was because she cast the aguamenti spell on her so that she would feel cold because her mark was burning. She learned not to show her emotions whenever her scar would hurt.

"Harry! You've got to train yourself! Please, I don't want to do this anymore! I'll pretend, I'm at his side. I'll tell you everything next time, but please promise me that you'll beat him!" she acted.

Ron saw her mark and pointed his wand at her clothes.

"Diffindo!"

Regina's clothes turned into pieces of cloth, it revealed her body. She had a nice body. That Harry and Ron can assure. But they saw the mark.

"Please, I'm fighting off the pain. Just promise me. I'm just like Severus. We are both pretending to be at Voldemort's side." She continued. Harry and Ron didn't doubt her. So they gave her their word that they would train to beat Voldemort and that they would also teach her some of their strategies. Regina's face lit-up.

'You are so gullible, Harry James Potter.' She said in her mind.

"I've got to leave now! They might know what I'm doing!" she said then left the room. When she reached her room, she changed her clothes and went to bed. Before she fell asleep, she whispered something.

"All is going according to plan, my Lord."

The dark figure lurking about in her room disappeared. So did the other death eaters and dementors. They left the school grounds. The success of the plan is on Regina's hands.

---

Author's Note: So? Did you like it? Tell me! And what do you think would Regina do? Would she betray Voldemort or she would join Dumbledore's side??? Oh! And things between Draco and Hermione are heating up! What do you think will happen to them??? CONTINUE READING AND FIND OUT! Oh and thanks for reading!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!


	11. Announcement

Author's note:

I got this review and it just hurt my feelings... didn't I tell you guys that I am 13... I actually just turned 13 last june and please keep in mind that I am only a 1st year high school student.

Do I have to tell everyone that i really, really don't want to recieve flares? As far as that person is concerned, he just ruined my 'desire' to finish this story. I mean, some of you told me that there are some grammatical errors but they managed to tell it to me nicely, didn't they?

You know, I never really cry over these kinds of things but this review is way past the line! If he thinks that he should just criticize every errors that I have commited, then who the hell does he think he is? Just because he is a good author or just fluent in english means that he can pick on me, right? But then, just by reading this it made me cry...

If my brother was the one who gave me this review then I guess it would be okay for me. But then, he isn't. I don't even know this guy. It was just a very rude thing to say!

Let me ask you this question, my beloved readers:

WOULD YOU DO THAT TO A THIRTEEN YEAR OLD AND A FIRST TIME AUTHOR???

You can answer that question by reviewing to this post. Thanks! If I happened to offend you, I'M SO SORRY...

From: jess )  
-------------------

I read the first paragraph. With it came multiple grammatical errors, I think about five, one such example would be 'Draco found himself at platform 9 and 3/4 on a cold September breeze'. It should be Draco found himself on platform nine and three quarters, along with a cold September breeze. Numbers 0-20, in literature, are written in words. 21+ are written in numerical form.  
Also, how can someone be 'on a cool September breeze'? Are we supposed to find ourselves on elemnts of the weather? Am I meant to find myself on the rain as it pours buckets and bathtubs around me? Or maybe I am meant to be on the warm rays of sunlight as I relax at the beach? Or maybe, just maybe, I am meant to find myself among and on top of the precipitation in the early hours of the morning, when I come home stumbling through the door after a night out?  
Basically, you should proof read, or have someone capable of speaking the english language do it for you. I don't think I will continue with your story,  
though I'll recommend it to preschoolers, who wouldn't know the difference between themselves and the weather they're meant to be on. 


	12. Dueling Club

Shadows of their Hearts by: scarl3t-t3ars

---

Recap:

Regina's clothes turned into pieces of cloth, it revealed her body. She had a nice body. That Harry and Ron can assure. But they saw the mark.

"Please, I'm fighting off the pain. Just promise me. I'm just like Severus. We are both pretending to be at Voldemort's side." She continued. Harry and Ron didn't doubt her. So they gave her their word that they would train to beat Voldemort and that they would also teach her some of their strategies. Regina's face lit-up.

'You are so gullible, Harry James Potter.' She said in her mind.

"I've got to leave now! They might know what I'm doing!" she said then left the room. When she reached her room, she changed her clothes and went to bed. Before she fell asleep, she whispered something.

"All is going according to plan, my Lord."

The dark figure lurking about in her room disappeared. So did the other death eaters and dementors. They left the school grounds. The success of the plan is on Regina's hands.

---

Chapter 11- The Dueling Club

"Okay everyone! As you have heard, the Dark Lord had announced his duel with Harry Potter. But that doesn't assure us that no one will be huert and that death eaters won't appear to terrorize this school." Dumbledore started. "Which is why we are requiring all of the students from 4th years to 7th years."

"But I want to fight alongside Harry Potter!" shouted a student from the Gryffindor table.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that Mr. Kleyn." answered Dumbledore, the twinkle in his eye not fading. He was trying not to scare the students. Dumbledore just couldn't tell the students of how the war would be and how it would end. A lot of lives are going to be lost. He knew this from the start. But the again, this battle is unlike the first war Voldemort has started. This is different. Dumledore looked over at Harry. Harry stared back at him. Harry tried to make a smile but just couldn't. He just couldn't shrug off the idea that he was about to face his worst nightmare. And he means it literally.

Hermione placed a comforting hand over Harry's shoulder. "It's going to be alright, Harry." she said.

"How could you say that hit's going to be okay, huh?" Harry told her hotly. Hermione took back her hand.

"Harry, she's just trying to comfort you. You can't just go balistic over her! It's a good thing she actually cares!" Ron suddenly flared up. "Oh... sorry, mate." he added after he realized what he has done. But Hermione felt glad that Ron actually tried to defend her.

Harry looked at Hermione. He felt bad. He didn't actually mean to do that to her. It was just he couldn't think straight. He felt as if all the hopes of all things magical is on his shoulders. That was just too much pressure.

"Sorry, 'Mione." he said.

"It's okay..." she trailed off as she stared at the now being announced as the assistant of Professor Snape for the Dueling Club, Draco Malfoy. He looked so handsome on his Slytherin robe. As if it was any different from their robes aside from the crests signifying their house. There was something about Draco that made him stand out. It wasn't his cold attitude. Something made him glow to Hermione's eyes.

"I must be dreaming..." she whispered. The reason she loved Draco was because he can LOVE. He showed her that even he is a Malfoy: Mr. Hey-You're-Not-Worthy-of-my-Presence, he can love. Even if it was not her.

---

"Everte Statum!" shouted Draco. It hit Carlo directly at the chest. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I- I'm sorry! I just can't block your spells." he stammered.

"You can't block my spells?!" Draco flared. "If you can't block mine, you most certainly can't block a death eater's spell!!"

"It's obvious that he can't compare to your abilities. I'll fight you. I'll show you a real witch." Regina said, looking at Draco with her bright green eyes.

Draco couldn't refuse her. He went to his dueling stance. "You want to fight? Then let's fight!" he answered. Regina smirked. She waved her wand and her skirt was made shorter so that she can move freely. It revealed her white legs. The students surrounding them gathered. They walked towards each other and bowed.

"Wands at the ready." Snape said. "On three." Everyone looked at Regina and Draco's direction. They never expected the two to duel.

One... Regina and Draco took their stance...

Two... Silence covered them like a cloak...

Three...

"Cistem Aperio!" Regina shouted.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco tried to defect it. But Regina's spell was more powerful. It hit him at the stomach.

'Levicorpus!' Draco thought. This spell was nonverbal. Regina was hanging in mid-air. She smirked and said, "Sectumsempra!"

Draco ran to the other side of the room. "GET AWAY!!!" he shouted. It was a good thing that no one was hurt by this spell. When Draco looked at Regina's position, she was no longer there. She managed to get away. Someone tapped his back and there was Regina. She punched him at the stomach. He gasped. He couldn't breathe. She was so strong for a girl. She smirked again.

"Don't worry, Draco, I just wanted you on your knees when you see this." She pointed her finger an inch away from her lips. She blew on it gently and fire started to form. It burned the curtains of the room. "Aguamenti!" she said. The fire was easily extinguished by her spell. She looked down and Draco was already pointing his wand at her. She was shocked to see him keep his composure, usually when she does this, the person would be cowering. But then, Draco was pointing his wand at her.

"I'm sorry, Regina. But I'm a better wizard." he said. "Petrificus Totalus." It hit Regina. There was an explosion. Everyone covered their eyes to prevent something from going to their eyes. When the smoke has finally subsided, they looked at Regina.

And there she was smiling. Laughing actually. She was not binded. She looked at Draco. "Who's better now, Draco!? You think that kind of spell can hurt me? Think again!"

"CRUCIO." Snape said. She waved her wand and the spell was deflected.

"Dear Severus, the Dark Lords gives his regards. It time for all of you to know that I am a death eater. I'm sorry, Carlo, what Draco had said to you earlier was correct. If you can't block his spells you cannot block mine. I can easily kill all of you here. Even Harry Potter. But then, where's the fun in that???" she said.

Students shouted. They tried to get out of the room. Regina waved her hand and the doors closed. "You students think you can easily escape me just by running for your lives? You're so pathetic!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Draco is now feeling better. He looked at her bright green eyes and asked: "If you are a death eater, prove it. I want to see your mark." Then everyone stopped. They looked over at the death eater and the head boy. It's as if the whole world had stopped.

"Proof? You want proof? I'll give you your proof. Diffindo." she pointed her wand at her back. Her uniform broke to pieces. It revealed the dark mark of Voldemort. The snake was moving. Everyone gasped. "The Dark Lord is pleased." she said.

Draco looked away. He couldn't accept that his love is a death eater. but even if he knew this, he felt something for her. Not love nor hatred. But pity...

"Go, now, before I decide to kill you." he told Regina. She laughed at that remark.

"My dear, I should be the one telling you that."

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" It hit Regina's back. Gush of blood is flowing at Regina's bare back.

"Ferula." Regina said. Bandages swivelled around her torso and back.

"Stupefy!" Regina shouted with rage. It hit her attacker's chest.

"Hermione, NO!" Draco shouted. "Diffindo." Regina pointed her wand on her bandages. It fell on the ground. Blood is no longer gushing at her back. Everything was healed. The doors opened. Everyone, got out of the room.

"I'll give you this chance. Train harder. And maybe that time, you can finally kill me. And make sure that you do." she said. and with that, she just disappeared. Draco was left there to look at nothing. He just stared into space for a couple of seconds and snapped back to reality. He ran towards Hermione. He touched her cheek. She opened her eyes and then...

Their LIPS met.

---

Author's Note: Hi everyone! I'm back! I got over that flame and I apologize if I didn't act properly. I have been gone for a while but now I think I am going to finish this story. I hope you liked this story. I'm sorry if you guys think that this chapter sucjed. Yes, I know it sucked because O+I couldn't concentrate. I actually wrote this chapter at my father's office. Thank you all for your kind words. Soon to be Christmas, I wish you all HAPPY HOLDAYS!Oh, and if you have friendster accounts, please add me... my e-mail add is Thanks! Oh and by the way, my name is Ynnah.. [read as ina

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!


	13. There Is Always Hope

Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Shadows of their Hearts

By: scarlet-t3ars

Author's Note: to: Ravenclawbabe

Sorry for giving my reply here at the 12th chapter of my story but you haven't allowed private messaging on your account. So I'll just give you the answer you want. Here it is.

I noticed that you haven't uploaded your story nor made your story here at . Well, first you have to make your story here first, click on the 'story' link at the left side. When you have clicked it, at the top right hand corner you will see 'New Story'. Click that. After clicking it, a message might show saying that you haven't agreed to the guidelines. You can always click on the guidelines and agree to their terms at the end. After that, all you have to do is put the necessary information about your story. I read the summary of your story and it's not actually a 'short' summary. Your summary was okay, just a little grammar errors... Like me.. ) Just try to make it shorter. It should fit 255 characters including your spacing. To upload your chapters, click on the 'Documents' at the left side of the screen. There you can upload your chapter. But that doesn't mean that your chapter has been uploaded to the story. You still have to click on the 'Stories' again. Click on the title of the story. At the top, you will be able to see a link saying 'Content/Chapters'. There you will finally be able to upload your chapter to the story.

Have a nice day!!

And to the others who were asking why there isn't much 'dramione' yet in the story, in the following chapters, there will be a dramione. I SWEAR! I have other plans for Regina Spence.

--

Recap:

"Stupefy!" Regina shouted with rage. It hit her attacker's chest.

"Hermione, NO!" Draco shouted. "Diffindo." Regina pointed her wand on her bandages. It fell on the ground. Blood is no longer gushing at her back. Everything was healed. The doors opened. Everyone, got out of the room.

"I'll give you this chance. Train harder. And maybe that time, you can finally kill me. And make sure that you do." she said. With that, she just disappeared. Draco was left there to look at nothing. He just stared into space for a couple of seconds and snapped back to reality. He ran towards Hermione. He touched her cheek. She opened her eyes and then...

Their LIPS met.

--

Chapter 12- There Is Always Hope

Hermione and Draco's lips separated. They looked deep into each others eyes...

"Hermione-- I--" Draco started. Hermione placed her hand over Draco's soft pink lips.

"Sssshhhhh... It's okay." Hermione said. She gave him a weak smile. Draco couldn't help himself so he kissed her again. For a couple of minutes they felt as if they were the only ones that existed. They felt at peace even after the beating they received from Regina. They felt light as air. It never occured to Draco that he would find love so fast, but then again, he did. He loved Hermione Granger. As soon as their lips parted, they felt an electricity jolt down their bodies.

"We should go to the Hospital Wing to get you healed." Draco said to break the silence.

Hermione nodded. She tried to stand up.

"AH!" She screamed. "It hurts."

Draco shook his head. and carried her. Hermione was so shocked with his actions. She never thought that Draco Malfoy, the boy that called her 'a filthy little mudblood' on their second year would have a change of mind and decide to help her. But what she didn't know was it was more of a change of heart. Now, it never crossed Draco's mind that she was a mudblood. All he knows is that she is Hermione Granger: the woman he loves. Hermione remained silent as Draco carried her to the Hospital Wing. She could stay in his arms forever. Her petite body fitted Draco's arms perfectly. Her body is so close to his, she could smell the aroma of Draco's perfect body.

'This is the best.' she thought.

'I swear to God, if Regina hurts Hermione again, I can and WILL KILL her!' Draco thought. Even if he did love her, it still wouldn't change the fact that she tried to kill them.

When they arrived at the Hospital Wing, the two teenagers were disappointed to let go of each other. It was visible in Draco's eyes. But still, he had to let go.

"Oh dear God! She's hit terribly!" Madam Pomfrey said. "Her leg is broken that's why she couldn't walk. Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. You also need to stay. You have some minor injuries. I'll be able to mend you two in a heartbeat. Please sit down."

Draco did as he was told. He was obedient afterall. As soon as they were healed, the two proceeded to their common rooms. There was no point in having classes now that the Dark Lord has declared war upon the wizarding world. Most especially, when the safest place in the whole wizarding world has been infiltrated by a professional assassin and death eater. It all happens so fast that a normal person would die out of fear. As they went to their rooms to change their clothes, Hermione stopped and grabbed Draco's sleeve. He stopped in his tracks. He looked back. A picture of fear is painted all over Hermione's face. It broke his heart to see her looking glum. Even though he hasn't told her about his true feelings, he wanted her to feel his love. So, he went towards her and hugged her tight. It was like the world has gone from colored to black and white. There was nothing but their love. He whispered softly, "Everything is gonna be alright. I'm here to protect you. I now know that I love you.

Hermione hugged him even tighter. She loved him and he loved her back. She was so happy to know that he loved her too. They broke apart and went to their room hand-in-hand. They changed their clothes quickly and went to the Headmaster's office at once. On their way to Dumbledore's office, Hermione said, "Thank you. For helping me earlier and for loving me back making me the happiest woman in the wizarding world despite the fact that we are in the middle of a brewing war."

Draco smiled. "Your welcome." he simply said. Then they entered Dumbledore's office. They saw Dumbledore looking down his pensieve. Draco cleared his throat to alert Dumbledore that they were already there.

"I know." the old wizard said. "What is it that you want, Mr. Malfoy? Ms. Granger?"

"We wanted to tell you that Regina Spence is a death eater." they answered at the same time.

"Aaahh.. The 6th year prefect. Yes, yes.. She left the school grounds after she scared the wit out of my students." he said.

The two were about to speak again but they were cut off by Dumbledore. "But not to worry. She didn't hurt anyone. She took her word that she wouldn't kill anyone of you."

"Sir, we need to gather the students again for the Duelling Club. They need to train." Hermione protested.

"And so you shall Ms. Granger." Dumbledore answered. "With the help of Mr. Malfoy of course."

Then he dismissed the two students. They went straight to the Great Hall where all the shaken students gathered. Draco muttered a spell and placed his wand near his throat. Then he spoke,

"All students from 4th year to 7th year needs to go to the Duelling Club everyday. You have seen the terror of being attacked by a death eater which is why we need to train harder. Many lives will be lost if you don not know to fight. Even I am a bit afraid of what would happen during the war but that doesn't stop me from training harder."

"My mum said that there is no more hope. That there is no point in fighting. That the war has already been won by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." came a voice from Hufflepuff.

"There is always hope. The war has not yet been won as long as someone is still fighting for the good of all things. The war has not yet been won as long as we believe in everything good." Draco continued. He already made a speech before Harry Potter. But he didn't care. He needed to persuade these students to train. "All houses must unite in order for this to work. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, are you all willing to set aside your differences and help each other to ensure the victory of good over evil?"

"YES!" was heard from the Ravenclaw table.

"LETS KICK SOME DEATH EATER ASS!" yelled the Gryffindors.

"OF COURSE!" said the Hufflepuff. Draco looked at the Slytherin table.

"ANYTHING FOR DRACO!" shouted the Slytherins. Hermione laughed in glee when Draco was able to convince the students to fight.

"So lets go!" Draco said. He led the students toward the Duelling room.

When they arrived at the room, Draco felt a pat on his shoulder. He turned around to see Harry Potter.

"I couldn't have said it better. Nice job, mate." Harry said.

Draco didn't care anymore if Harry was talking to him. He held Harry's shoulder. He looked at Harry straight in the eyes. "Will you help me train these students?"

"Of course. I've got your back, man." Harry answered.

--

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm back! God, its so hot this summer. Sorry if you didn't like this chapter at all and if you think its boring. I'll try harder to make the next chapters more interesting. I know this chapter sucks. Is it beginning to be a dramione now? Regina is out of the picture. Stay tuned for the next chapters.. This story is about to end.. Anyway, please REVIEW! Thanks for reading!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	14. We Were Born To Do This

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Shadows of their Hearts by: scarlet-t3ars -  
Author's Note (04-04-08): I just watched Iron Man yesterday and all I can say is: ITS FREAKING AWESOME! I watched it twice. I loved the soundtrack and the graphics. It got 94 freshness rate on a rotten tomato. Only one movie was able to beat that and that movie is Spiderman 2 which got a rate of 95. I really urge you to watch Iron Man. It was really good.

Anyway, back to the story. I'm sorry if I'm not able to give you long chapters. I want you all to enjoy reading this! Do leave a review after you read this fic ok? Oh and if you have a friendster account, you can add me. Message me there if you're one of my readers. You can see the cover I made for this fic. My e-mail add is XD

Enjoy!

--

Recap:

"YES!" was heard from the Ravenclaw table.

"LETS KICK SOME DEATH EATER ASS!" yelled the Gryffindors.

"OF COURSE!" said the Hufflepuff. Draco looked at the Slytherin table.

"ANYTHING FOR DRACO!" shouted the Slytherins. Hermione laughed in glee when Draco was able to convince the students to fight.

"So lets go!" Draco said. He led the students toward the Duelling room.

When they arrived at the room, Draco felt a pat on his shoulder. He turned around to see Harry Potter.

"I couldn't have said it better. Nice job, mate." Harry said.

Draco didn't care anymore if Harry was talking to him. He held Harry's shoulder. He looked at Harry straight in the eyes. "Will you help me train these students?"

"Of course. I've got your back, man." Harry answered.

--

Chapter 13- We Were Born To Do This

All 1st, 2nd and 3rd year students were adviced to leave the school grounds and stay with their relatives. The war is no joke. Time is running out. The students training under Harry and Draco are starting to get stressed. Of course they're afraid of the results of their actions. They have already put their lives on the line just by siding with Harry Potter. Two months have passed and most of the students taught by Draco have been able to deflect his attacks. He was not the type of guy that would use weak spells because he's just teaching them. He was using strong and dangerous spells. But then again, all the spells that he used were taught to the students. Harry's students were also good. Soon enough, all the students were ready to duel each other. Hermione also helped in teaching but most of the time she helped Madam Pomfrey mend the injuries received by the students. Most of the students that go to Madam Pomfrey for help are those from Draco's group. He's trying really hard to teach them not to let their guard down. Always be alert and never show fear nor mercy to your opponent. He was a really good teacher. As Hermione watched Draco's every move, she felt this urge to lung at him and kiss him and just kiss the crap out of him. But of course she's a lady so she won't do that. But she really loved him. And just by being with him made her feel at home even if they were preparing for a war.

"Conjunctivitis!" shouted Draco. It hit his opponent straight at the chest. "What did I tell you not to do? I told you never to let your guard down! Now what are you going to do, huh? Go to Madam Pomfrey to get your eyesight fixed. NEXT!"

Another student stepped up to fight Draco. One.. Two.. Three..

"Incendio!" bellowed Mike. It burned Draco's robes.

"Aguamenti." Draco said and a splash of water put out his burning robe.

"Expelliarmus!" Mike said as he smiled. Draco's wand was knocked from his grip. "Sir, I thought you said never to let our guard down? Why were you so busy with your robe instead of your life?"

Draco heard a chuckle across the room. He looked around to see that the laughter was coming from Hermione. He looked at her straight in the eye and she immediately shut up. His look was not harsh but she knew that he was slightly irritated.

"Don't go get a big head for just disarming me. You think that you have already defeated me even if I don't have a wand? Remember, there are non verbal spells." Draco said to his opponent. 'Levicorpus.' he thought. So Mike was now hanging on his heels in mid-air.

"See?" Draco said. And he let down the student. "Good job," he added.

A smile was plastered in Mike's face. He was glad that he was one of the students that really improved. A few months ago, the he wasn't even able to do the patronus charm but now he can easily produce a patronus in the shape of a bear.

A few moments later, they were dismissed. It time for their 2 hour break. They were really exhausted. Hermione went up to Harry and Ron who were just about to leave the room. She tapped them at the shoulder and the two looked at her. They smiled at her.

"Hiya!" she said. For the first time in such a long time, she was at a loss for words. But when she's with Draco, all she could do was talk and talk and talk.

"Gee, Mione. That's all you can say?" Ron asked. Hermione's cheek turned pink. Then Harry spoke,

"Oh come on, mate. You know that she's supposed to be with her boyfriend who is waiting right over there, by the way. You know, you may find this hard to believe but I was not shocked to see that Hermione easily said yes to Draco the day he asked her to be his girlfriend a month ago. I mean, did you see them snog two months ago after that death eater Regina tried to kill her?"

Hermoine's face turned red. She didn't mind the teasing. She was used to it. She found it cute that they were bonding. Harry continued, "Yeah, I saw it, Mione. Anyway, Ron, you should at least be proud of Hermione that she finally found 'true love'?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Ron answered. "Go to him, Mione."

Hermione gave them a hug and made her way to Draco. He was sitting at the far right corner of the room. She held Draco's cheek and kissed him. He gradually kissed her back. After they kissed, they made their way out of the room. They went to the Great Hall. Before, the Great Hall was divided into four tables. One for each house but now all the tables have been merged to form one big table. They weren't called as Slytherins, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs. They're called 'Dumbledore's Army'. Of course Dumbledore had joined some of their previous trainings but sometimes he just waytches them. From time to time giving instructions to the students on how to defend themselves. After the students have finished their meal, Harry stood up beside Dumbledore.

"Sonorus." Dumbledore said and his voice was amplified. "Great job on training everyone. You have all showed marvelous performance. You have all improved your skills. But I am afraid that during this month, your training routine would be much more crucial. We only have a month left to prepare for Voldemort's attack."

Some of the students cringed when they heard Dumledore mention the name of the Dark Lord. The only ones who had the guts to mention his name was Harry and Dumbledore. No one dared to mention his name.

"I will show you the unforgivable curses. It is more likely that you see it now before you actually experience it during the battle. You all know that there are three unforgivable curses. Namely the Imperius Curse, the Cruciatus Curse and the Avada Kedavra. Prepare yourselves. This war will be your worst fears come to life." Dumbledore continued. Then he sat down. Harry stood at the spot where Dumbledore stood earlier. He muttered a spell and a voice was heard throughout the hall. It was Regina's voice. Everyone looked around to check if Regina had infiltrated the school again but no. There was no sign of her.

"Sonorus." It was Harry's turn to give a speech. "Regina Spence is not here." he started. Everyone looked at Luisa Spence when they heard the last name of Regina. They couldn't believe that the sister of one of the students fighting for freedom was one of Voldemort's Army. Luisa looked down, her face red with embarrassment. She was so ashamed to learn that her one and only sister was going to fight her. Hot tears flowed down her cheeks. Ron wiped them off and smiled at Luisa. He leaned and whispered something in her ear,

"Its not your fault that your sister is a psycho. So don't worry. No one is mad at you." Those were comfort words for her. Although she didn't really like her sister being called a 'psycho'. Then they turned their attention back to Harry.

"All will come to an end,  
And its something time can't mend.  
He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will come and fight,  
But no one will be able to escape this plight .

Harry Potter shall kill,  
Even if it's against his will.  
There's something you all can do,  
And now, I, Celina, bid you all adieu." was heard again. It was the future predicted for Harry Potter aside from the prophecy.

"I would like to tell everybody that I can and will kill as much death eater as I can. I will end the life of Voldemort once and for all. My fellow students, wizards and witches, we were born to do this. We were born to fight for the good of everything in this good Earth. There will be a time when all is lost. But it is not this time. Now is the time to defeat all evil." Harry said. Everyone clapped. Hermione was almost in tears.

"That was so inspiring, Harry." Hermione told Harry when he sat down beside her. Harry just smiled at her.

After their break, they went back to the room and started training over and over again. After an hour, the door swung open. It was Dumbledore. He brought with him a pixie. Pixies are mischievous creatures. Most of the students hated them. He gestured all of them to sit down. And so they did.

"Now, I will show you the three unforgivable curses. First, Imperius Curse. This is a curse that would make you do anything the controller wants you to do. IMPERIO." he said as he pointed his wand at the pixie. "Shall I make it dance?"

The pixie danced. "Or shall I make it cry?"

The pixie cried. "Second, the Cruciatus curse. It is the torturing curse. Watch. CRUCIO." The pixie twitched in pain and cried out in agony.

"Third, the Avada Kedavra. This is the killing curse. I wouldn't want to kill this pixie. But you do know that with one hit of this curse and you'll lie down on the ground dead. Be careful. And in doing these curses, you have to mean it. You may continue with your work." with that, he left the room.

"EVERTE STATUM!" shouted Hermione. It hit Ginny at the chest. She was sent flying at the other direction. She stood up quickly and chanted another spell.

"Serpensortia!" A snake went out from her wand. Some girls screamed but Hermione stood her ground.

"Vipera Evanesca." Hermione said and the snake was destroyed.

"Ok, ok.. Maybe that's enough for you two. You have been dueling for almost 3 hours. Look at yourselves, your uniforms are torn and burned. Great job you two!" Harry said.

-  
Author's Note: Another chappie. PLEASE REVIEW! I need motivation. If I don't get a lot of reviews, no chapter 14. Hehe.. So REVIEW!!


	15. Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter -

Shadows of their Hearts by: scarlet-t3ars -

Author's Note: Hey everyone! It's been a year since I updated my story. So sorry. My schoolwork and activities really took a lot of time. Anyway, here's a new chapter to this fic. I hope you love it. Please do review.

---

Recap:

"Third, the Avada Kedavra. This is the killing curse. I wouldn't want to kill this pixie. But you do know that with one hit of this curse and you'll lie down on the ground dead. Be careful. And in doing these curses, you have to mean it. You may continue with your work." with that, he left the room.

"EVERTE STATUM!" shouted Hermione. It hit Ginny at the chest. She was sent flying at the other direction. She stood up quickly and chanted another spell.

"Serpensortia!" A snake went out from her wand. Some girls screamed but Hermione stood her ground.

"Vipera Evanesca." Hermione said and the snake was destroyed.

"Ok, ok.. Maybe that's enough for you two. You have been dueling for almost 3 hours. Look at yourselves, your uniforms are torn and burned. Great job you two!" Harry said.

---

Chapter 14- Confusion

Draco Malfoy. The first thing thst pops into anyone's head once they hear that name is 'coldhearted' or 'Slytherin Prince'. Both were true. He was indeed the Slytherin Prince and he treated his posse indiferently and inferior. Most especially, he despised the very existence of Harry Potter. Those things came to an end. He met a girl. She was Regina Spence. Regina Spence was a year younger than Draco Malfoy but she possessed great power that even the Dark Lord himself fears her. Fear that she might turn on him that might lead to his downfall. Regina is an elite assassin of Voldemort who had killed a lot of wizards and witches. Countless lives of Head Ministers were taken by her. She was the reason for the destruction of the ministry.

Anxiety can be easily noticed in Hogwarts no that the date of the final battle has been set. A large number of students has volunteered themselves to fight alongside Harry. At first Dumbledore refused to allow his precious pupils to engage themselves in this big fight but the student's desire to help was so powerful that all he could do was to say yes. The Great Hall has been transformed into a big duelling room. Several other wizards and witches went to Hogwarts to cooperate. The Order was there too, helping in training the students. They needed to learn a handful of spells to last at least five minutes during the battle. So much to learn but so little time was left for all of them.

Harry, Draco and Ron were one of the best 7th year male duellers. Although Harry and Ron didn't get along well with Draco, they still tried their best to cope with Draco's ego. Draco is now 'dating' Hermione, afterall. Every once in a while they would go around the hall to watch some of the student's duels. They gave pointers to those who weren't that good in a certain aspect.

The hall rang of voices. Different incantations were heard everywhere. From the simplest spells to the cruelest spells. Teachers demonstrated how the three unforgivable curses can be so dangerous and fatal to a wizard or witch who has been hit. The students were well informed about the danger of what is to come. Still, even if they knew the danger, no one backed out. It just encouraged them even more to train harder. Their goal was to practically destroy as many deatheaters they can.

As Harry was walking around the hall, he saw a pretty interesting duel. He stopped and watched it. The battle was between Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger. It seems that they were arguing over something and it lead to a duel.

"Draco is mine!" Pansy screamed at Hermione as she swung her wand. "Stupefy!"

"Oh really? Since when did MY Draco become yours huh?" Hermione replied as she deflected Pansy's spell. "Tarantallegra!"  
Pansy was hit by Hermione's spell. Now, she couldn't stop dancing around the room. Pansy looked pissed. Hermione laughed at Pansy. Pansy cast a spell.

"Everte Statum!" Hermione was preoccupied with her laughter that she didn't see the spell coming towards her. It hit her straigh at the chest. She was sent flying across the room. Hermione coughed as she struggled to keep herself up. The impact was so strong.

"Oh you are so going to pay for that! Incendio!" Hermione screamed. Fire burst out of the tip of her wand. Pansy was able to dodge the fire but her robe caught fire. She had no choice but to take off her robe. When she took off her robe, several boys gasped. Pansy's uniform was shorter than the usual. It fitted her body and complimented her small waist. Her cleavage was visible. Her skirt was three to four inches above her knees. Truthfully, her body was really nice. Even better than Hermione's. Harry shook his head when he saw this. The only reason why some boys are revolted at Pansy was because of her 'clingyness.

"What's up with your face? It's like it's your first time to see a great body. Oh wait! It is!" Pansy teased Hermione. "Levicorpus!"  
Seconds later and Hermione was dangling on the ceiling. She was trying her best to cover her underwear. "AS IF!!!" Harry went in the middle of their duel and waved his wand to let Hermione free from the spell. He had to stop it.

"This is a dueling club. Not a place for you two to have a catfight. Jesus Christ! What the hell is wrong with the two of you?! We are in the middle of a war and all you can think about is who Malfoy belongs to?! You two ought to be ashamed!" Harry said then left. "Back to your training." he said to the other students.

Draco was deep in thought about what had happened for the past few days. It was a lot to take in for him. Even for a Malfoy. Those things aren't supposed to happen to him. A Malfoy doesn't love. And yet he did. He loved someone. He gave his heart to her but she only shunned it away. His first love. Regina Spence. Oh how his world used to revolve around her very existence. Her smile, her eyes, her lips. All were intoxicating. She was the picture of perfection. He was crazy for her. But reality broke in. Turns out, he loved the wrong girl. His heart got broken because of a deatheater. He wasn't played with, though. Oh no, not at all. Regina loved him too. She grew affections for him. That was simply not in her control. That was the problem. She couldn't be not in control of herself. That wouldn't be who she is. Her feelings for Draco became so hard to bear that it made it harder for her to take lives when given orders. The only solution she could think of was to end everything with the source of her weakness. She needed to let go of Draco Malfoy. She needed to be Regina Spence again. Love was something that is of no place in her heart. Or so she thought.

Still thinking about Regina Spence, Draco was bothered by a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw it was Hermione Granger. She looked worried and anxious. Yes, she cared for Draco Malfoy. Since the kiss they shared, she was unable to keep Draco out of her mind. Everyone saw how she cared for him. Even if it sent chills down her friend's spines, they had to accept the fact that Hermione loves Draco. Draco stared into her chocolate brown eyes of Hermione and snapped back to reality. He slightly shook his head and smiled.

"Sorry about that, Granger. What is it that you wanted with me?" Draco asked. Hermione pouted. It seems she was insulted by being called by her last name and more importantly because Draco wasn't paying much attention at all.

"Granger. That's what you call me? Granger?! We're past love confessions and still you call me Granger? I was worried that Voldemort---" There were a couple of gasps that stopped her from finishing her sentence. "Oh get over it!" she snapped at the gasping students. She turned back to Draco and continued, "Anyway, as I was saying, I was worried that Voldemort might have entered your mind. And yet here I am only to find you daydreaming. What were you thinking about anyway?"

"Oh, my apologies, Hermione. I didn't mean to drift off into space. I was just thinking of the past few days. Nothing big, really." Draco replied.

"If you say so, then. Anyway, what do you think of my stance?" she asked as she took her stance, wand at the ready. Draco scanned her position. Her wand was steadily held in front of her and her other hand, raised slightly holding a sword. He gently tapped some parts of her body.

"These are exposed. You can easily be hit by a spell or a weapon. You're too open. You've got to watch every inch of your body. This isn't a formal duel. They wouldn't be fair. As much as possible you should always be on your guard. You would not only be defending yourself. You would also be protecting others. Tuck your arms near your body. Got it?"

Hermione nodded and did as she was told. Her stance was better and she has a wider range of targets. It isn't in anyone's nature in Hogwarts to kill but this'll be the only exception. They had to kill those who were going to harm the innocent. This will end all evil.

"Let's see what you've got. We will have a duel. Pretend that I am a deatheater and remember that this is not a fair fight. I won't be your lover in this duel. I won't hold back." Draco said.

Hermione gulped and replied, "Okay."

Everyone in the room became quiet. They gave enough space for the duelers. Draco Malfoy VS. Hermione Granger. Draco made his way towards the weapons and took a sword. He twirled it with his hands expertly.  
Snape walked towards the two and positioned himself in between. He will be the Duel Master. Hermione was ready. She had to do this sooner or later. It's better to be prepared.

One.

Snape kept his distance.

Two.

There was a deafening silence.

Three.

"Incendio!" Hermione shouted, shooting the first spell. Draco took one step aside and Hermione's spell missed. She took a number of steps towards her opponent as she swung her sword. Since Draco is a good swordsman, he was able to easily deflect all of Hermione's every swing. Loud clangs of metal was vibrating inside the room. All kept a great distance between the duelers. With every block of Hermione's swing, Draco casts a spell. That she didn't notice. Several more swings of swords was heard. It was almost an equal fight. With one last mutter of spell, Draco knew it was his victory.

"Petrificus Totalus."

It was too late for Hermione to block it. The spell hit her and she was in a total body bind. Draco grinned and snapped his finger. Suddenly, Hermione's clothes fell to the ground revealing her lacy scarlet underwear. One can easily see her full breasts and long creamy legs. Her bare skin glowed in the room.

Draco was casting the diffindo spell. Hermione still had open spots while dueling and this pretty much proved it. He looked at the audience and bowed.

"A little treat for you guys. Here is the body that Hermione refuses to lose to Pansy's body." he said. "You still had weak points and I just had to show it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave now."

"Draco Malfoy! This is so humiliating! I will get back at you for this." she shouted at her lover's retreating figure.

"Wow, Mione. He sure showed you." Harry said while relieving her of the total body bind spell.

Hermione gave Harry a death glare. "Shut up, Harry. Can I borrow your robe? I don't want to have to walk around the corridor in my underwear."

"Oh, right. Here you go." Harry responded as he gave her his robe. The students were stunned. They have never seen any duel like that. Draco was brilliant.

As Draco was walking towards the prefect's common room just to check if there was someone present, surprisingly, there was. He can hear them talking. He stopped dead on his tracks when he realized whose voices it were. It was Carlo's and Regina's.

"Stop it, Carlo. You can never change what I am. Leave me alone before I kill you." Regina threatened.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me. I love you. Come with us. Side with us. Leave the Dark Lord." Carlo pleaded.

"Carlo, what is so hard to understand? I am a deatheater. Period. If my statement isn't proof enough for you, then I guess I'll have to show you my mark." She took off her blouse and turned to reveal her back. There was the mark, clearly visible. Carlo gasped in horror. Upon hearing his gasp, she put on her blouse again.

"You see? I am not on your side. You should fear me. You shouldn't even be near me. I am a dangerous person remember?" she continued.

"I don't care. I love you, Regina and I will follow you until the end." With those words said, he took a few steps forward and gave Regina a passionate kiss. It was not lustful but full of love. He held her hips carefully as if it was going to break if he held it any tighter. The kiss was so full of love that Regina couldn't find the strength in her to shove Carlo away. Her arms slowly made its way to Carlo's neck. Their lips moved in a steady pace. It felt good for the two prefects. Then they heard a light noise. The sound of a wand rolling on the marble floor. Regina's instincts came to action. She pulled away from Carlo and whipped out her wand. She turned to see who or what it was. Her heart skipped a beat. It was Draco Malfoy.

Hermione on the other hand was walking down the corridor when she saw Draco standing like an idiot infront of the entrance of the prefect's common room. She slid on Draco's side and saw Regina and Carlo together. Her eyes started to fog. She was at the verge of crying. She couldn't help but feel Draco's rejection of her existence whenever Regina is near him. Her hands were curled in a fist at her side. She felt his warm hand hold hers. She looked up at him and saw him smile at her.

"Goodbye, Malfoy. See you at the battlefield. Sorry, Carlo. Bye." Regina said. With a blink of an eye, she was gone. Draco's grip of Hermione's hand tightened. Hermione winced at the pain. She is no match compared to Draco's strength after all. Draco noticed that she was in pain so he let go. He didn't know how to act around her. He felt vulnerable.

"I didn't know that she would be here. Most especially, with someone." Draco attempted to explain. He was stopped by Hermione's finger above his lips.

"Shh.. It doesn't matter. I know that I am no match compared to her skills and beauty but if you'll just give me a chance." she sobbed. She felt inferior and she hated it. She was used to being the best.

"Hermione its not like that. That's not what I meant. You must've misunderstood. I am giving this a chance." he replied. He hugged her tight as she sobbed on his chest. She fit perfectly in his arms just like Regina Spence did.  
Draco Malfoy may be confused with whom he wants. But it is so obvious as to who he will choose to be with. Afterall, she has lived in his shadow for quite some time. She has always been the shadow of his heart.

---

"No! No. No.." a man pleaded for his life. Everyone feared it. And this man was about to face death.

"You're a member of the Ministry. DIE!" Regina said darkly at her victim. "Do svedanya. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The last thing the man saw was a flash of green light and a glimpse of Regina's green eyes as she retreated to leave his dead body.

---

Author's Note: So, how was it? Haha. Sorry if it took a long time to write this fic. I was so busy with school. Please R&R!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	16. Latest Announcement

Announcement:

Hey there everyone! :)) So sorry I wasn't able to update this story for sooooo long. I was busy with school and other stuff. It shocks me that many years had passed and still I'm not done typing the story! Hahaha. I'm turning 16 soon, btw. :)) Summer vacation is coming up so I'll try my best to finish the story then, does that sound ok to you, readers? :)) Also, I'll be editing the first chapters of this story to improve the grammar and wrong spellings. :))

For the meantime, why don't you go and tell your friends about this fic while waiting for the next chapters? Remember, R&R. Read and review. My motivation to write comes from your reviews. :)) Thanks for reading this fic. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.


	17. Author's Latest Note 070412

Hello everyone! It's been five years since I started writing this fic. I can't believe it's been that long. I'm sorry I haven't been updating the story. I know I shouldn't give excuses but I felt the story was not meeting up to my expectations. The story as it appears now revolves around the Spence girl and Draco. It is precisely because of this that the fic seemed rushed to some of you. I wasn't quite able to tell the story of Draco and Hermione as a couple. I didn't know how to end it the way I intended it to, originally. So, I have made a decision to not update this story. I might rewrite it and turn it into the awesome Dramione story that everyone's been waiting for. If you are the lovely readers that I hope you are, please review this note telling me how you feel about my decision. Suggestions are also welcome. I would gladly entertain them and use them in my rewriting of the story.

Good day! And thanks for reading. :)

xoxo, scarlet. :)


End file.
